Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You
by xForeverinMex
Summary: Sakura Haruno is facing her last year in Konoha Elementary being 8th grade with her two bestfriends Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. She tries to cope with the sadness she feels when to her, Sasuke is changing. Even when she herself doesn't know why.
1. Prologue: Goodbye Sasukekun

**❀Prologue Of - **Smile for Me and I'll Smile for You

Our last year in 8th grade, just who knew how much things could change? That I wouldn't talk to _him_ as much anymore. How I thought more of my life goals and how hard it was going to be.

It's as if the last year we have in Konoha Elementary doesn't matter. After this we are all moving on to Konoha High and who knows what might happen?

But what could _I _do about him? Naruto even if he is one of my closest friends I just can't talk to him about it. I don't want to trouble his thoughts with anything unnecessary.

Even with all of this I still _feel_ like Sasuke-kun is different either way. Ever since he started dating _her _(Ino).

I remember how Ino and I used to play with each other when we were kids. Although as we got older I only said a simple hello every now and then when she offered. She had stayed back a year so it was only every once in a while.

Then one day as the _three _being Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I were walking past the park. Ino was there with a group of friends.

I didn't expect any of this at all and it felt like those months came so fast.

-In the blink of an eye-

You see Ino met Sasuke-kun before when they were young , funny though he couldn't remember. But Itachi _his _older brother could.

After we started talking a little more and I guess I talked to her more frequently. She began to come into our lives each moment when she could.

She told me a little while later that she was beginning to fall for Sasuke-kun and it was just growing each time. She asked him out too but he declined.

Somehow, about a month had passed she asked him again and guess what?

He said **yes. **I didn't mind at all but thinking of **the** Uchiha Sasuke dating is just abnormal. *Smiles* Although I did not say this at all, nope I didn't have to.

Naruto thought it was extremely surprising and he didn't bother holding back, "TEMMMMME you mean your NOT gay?!?!?!" You gotta count on Naruto being the loud mouth always.

I had to look away because Sasuke-kun got a smidge violent. It's normal though, they fight and argue and mostly everyone questions their friendship.

Everyone shouldn't make assumptions. Naruto and Sasuke-kun they were total opposites and that was quite okay with them.

They're just weird that way and their still my best friends through thick and thin.

-The chain of Bonds are slowly disappearing-

I just can't hold in a giggle until I take a step to stop Naruto from being pummeled. I only blink just for one millisecond and see a flash of light lemon blonde cross my eyes and I hear:

"Sasuke-kun stop, you know he was only kidding. You're going to kill him if you keep this up." Her, Ino spoke those words and the next thing just stunned me more.

Sasuke-kun, he dropped Naruto like it was nothing returning back to his stoic stance before. Ino smiled, Naruto gaped like a surprised puppy dog taking quick glances from me to Sasuke-kun and over and over.

No one was ever able to stop Sasuke-kun unless they wanted to live not even teachers. They either let me or Naruto take over we were friends it was expected. We were there for each other.

"Let's go" it was soft he was talking to all of us but it was soft. It was for _her, _I shook my head and reminded myself that Sasuke-kun he had a girlfriend now.

Without thinking any further I spoke even though at the pit of my heart something stung.

"I'm sorry guys but I just remembered I have to get home early to watch my sister" I pulled my lips up to show my sincerity, put my hand up to say goodbye, take my route home, and pick my speed up to show that I was rushing.

"Sakura-CHAN!!! Wait up I'll walk you with you!" That was Naruto of course I wasn't surprised usually they _both _would walk me home. I breathed slowly knowing that it wasn't going to be like that from now on.

I stopped mid-way just to turn myself to face him.

"Naruto hurry up then! I don't want to get a call from my Mom saying that I was late." I made it so that I was as cheerful as always which was very easy. I hoped neither of them noticed(Naruto and Sasuke-kun).

They can have the most sharp eyes sometimes.

I didn't look at Ino or Sasuke-kun just straight on Naruto waiting for him to catch up. Once he was right next to me flashing his teeth as widely as ever I began to take my steps again. This time at a good pace so that him and I were completely in sync.

"See you later Sakura, you too Naruto!" It was Ino's voice again speaking ecstatically just like her personality. Our backs were turned mine and Naruto's, without even looking back I could still feel dark obsidian eyes watching us leave.

_Goodbye Sasuke-kun._

That was in the month of May in our 7th grade year. As days passed I felt as though Sasuke and I lost contact. Reaching into summer I finally confirmed that as it continued in the beginning of 8th grade.

I watched sometimes to see him smiling when Ino talked to him. He was very caring towards her I was happy with that.

But then he started to look at me weirdly like I was an alien. He didn't tell me much anymore and I just let him talk to Ino about stuff or whatever they spoke about.

Him and Naruto were still extremely close. I couldn't say that I felt left out my brain didn't really agree.

It's just when Ino and him were together I just want to get away so I do. I say wispy hello's and bye's to Sasuke through the halls, when we coincidently meet walking home, or just talk briefly when we're assigned to work together.

_-_Time goes on and _real_ words _real _feelings are left hidden.-

I was separating us because it was right and it wouldn't make a difference since he had Ino. He wouldn't mind or even notice that I was hurting anymore. He was always with her nowadays.

I didn't mind it, if he was happy then I was happy. Even when I cry at home when he acts indifferent to me. Even when I can't be the one who is making him happy.

Even if it hurts so, so much. I love him like a brother just like Naruto. I love them so much anything that made them that glad to live I would accept.

I know one day we are just going to completely drift apart. Like our friendship was nothing. Like it had all been a peaceful hurtful dream. And grow up.

Sasuke and Ino coming closer each and every day.

Naruto just being himself talking to me and Sasuke when he could.

Me, Sakura putting on a joyful façade when I'm near Sasuke or Ino. Trying to live out a life with friends as much as I can.

* * *

I completely know that this isn't much but I hope I gain readers!! This story is on a working basis so please be patient with meJ I'm not very good at writing you can probably see but I hope to improve. Tune in for the next chapter soon!!!

P.S. I know this is quick but it is only an opening. I am going to try making this story more interesting and hopefully with more inspiration I can make this a FanFic you all reading will surely enjoy.


	2. Why Can't You Realize?

**Hello Everyone this Chapter is dedicated to my VERY first reviewer and my second reviewer 1stGodtmark and 2ndTwisted Musalih!!! Thank you very much for reviewing you should have seen how excited I got from just my first one. I was insanely surprised but none the less I loved the feeling.**

**Thank you again!!**

**I'll let you read NOW**

**:)))**

* * *

**Can't You Realize?**

❀Chapter 1 of **- Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You**

**LALALALALALALA! **

'_Ugh that stupid alarm clock' _Messy soft cherry blossom hair popped out from under the covers. With a swift swing she chucked the poor little clock at her vanilla cream colored wall.

Then her daily routine began, brush teeth, brush long prettyful hair, no make-up she didn't need any, and finally her uniform. It was the classic sailor school attire only white with black accents. Plain and simple.

Coming out of the room she finds her house empty. Not a surprise her mother had slept over Ugly's house again.

Ugly was what she had named her mother's boyfriend and he really was ugly. She didn't know what her mother was thinking, but whatever.

She sighed not really caring since she was used to this pattern, then grabbed her bag.

**Sakura Haruno**** - **13 years old, sings when she's in the mood(while people aren't around), has a not so average sized forehead, and even though she doesn't know it cares about others too much than her own self.

Sakura began her way towards school, she doesn't normally walk with Naruto since he always wakes up late.

She, it would seem only long ago walked with Sasuke if she met him sometimes along the way _before_. And to her luck she hasn't for the past month.

-You can't see something until it hits you in the face-

3..2..1..0 step(s) and Sakura reached the school gates. She gazed at the school with a nostalgic smile.

'_It's our last year here and I can't think of school without those two guys. But I'm going to have to spend less time talking or anything with Sasuke…-kun.' _Smack she had slapped her cheeks to remind herself to stop thinking of him.

She wanted to cherish her final year in Konoha Elementary with everyone. No matter what even if she cried once in a while her friends were here now and that's all that mattered.

Sasuke she decided she would talk to here and there nothing more. She didn't want to associate with him too much.

It just didn't feel right like she ruined his mood whenever she was with him. Ergo she avoided him as much as she could. Without even making it too obvious.

Sakura continued her way toward school to reach her locker so that she could gather books and such for her classes before homeroom.

Once she closed it she heard a sparkling familiar voice.

"Sakuraaaaa have you seen Sasuke-kun yet? The bell is going to ring soon!" Bingo righto it was Ino with her high tied ponytail.

**Ino Yamanaka**** - **13 years old, loves talking, enjoys being with Sasuke Uchiha, very loud just like Naruto Uzumaki, and yeah loves talking especially about fashion.

Making sure her radiant forced smile was on Sakura replied:

"I'm sorry Ino I haven't seen him at all. Don't worry though he'll come soon right?

If I'm here first he comes later, if he comes first then I come later. Remember?" It was a coincidence that this kept repeating ever since Ino came.

For some reason their paths would always be like this. In fact Ino recognized it first in the 2 weeks they had come back to school.

"Oh, how could I forget thanky-SASKUUUUKE-KUUUN!!!" And off the blond bobble went running full speed to the double doors to meet her oh so handsome 'Sasuke-kun'.

Sakura's bright light before faltered and she walked straight to homeroom passing other students. Only a miniscule of happiness was shown on her face.

-I wouldn't dare be the reason why your life falls apart-

Sasuke was tackled by the girl and almost fell to the floor had it not been his coolness preventing him from it(is that even possible Sasuke dear?).

**Sasuke Uchiha**** - **13 years old, likes playing the acoustic guitar, is dating Ino Yamanaka, rivals with one of his best friends Naruto, thinks a whooole lot, and has many fan girls, also has a very handsome/scary appearance.

He looked past the blonde and towards his pink haired friend that recently exited. His eyes unless you knew him very well may have looked empty and emotionless.

But Sasuke, Sasuke he is still human as we know or a God to his rapid fan girls was following his best friend's back. Moving his eyes where she went until she was completely out of sight.

'_Sakura…why is that my eyes only see your back departing now?'_ He decided he would question her when he got into homeroom.

He was an Uchiha so he would have been persistent. But it was Sakura, he didn't want to pressure her. Just get an answer to his question.

"Ino get off I have to get to class soon. I'll see you later." Before he left she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He didn't look back at her not feeling much from the PDA she had just done and walked briskly to class. Every fan girl blushing from just three seconds of staring.

Ino gazed dreamily as her boyfriend left. Sasuke only let her do cheeks in public nothing else. However, in private she could do a bit more.

She looked downcast slightly, even though he let her she always felt that he did those signs of affection halfheartedly.

Like her emotions were the only real ones and his were solely empty. Thinking of someone else.

-Why are we so blind that neither of us can even see how much we fell in love with each other?-

When Sasuke opened the door it revealed a giggling Sakura talking to Kiba. His nerves were raging now. He was just not in the mood for someone especially a guy being near Sakura Haruno at the moment.

Kiba he wasn't much of a rival he fought with Naruto more than Sasuke did half the time. So to cool himself off he just sat next to Sakura on her left near the window. Just to hear this voice more.

It seemed so rare to hear her laughter these days. He began to cherish it, listen to it and play it over like his favorite song.

Meanwhile everyone else conversed with each other since Iruka-sensei hadn't come yet. Then…BANG the door swung open revealing a very angered Iruka and a bruised Naruto.

This was actually able to get the attention of the classroom. No sudden movement they didn't want to make Iruka mad at anything else. If you piss off Iruka you will see destruction.

Sadly Naruto could have cared less and just stomped to his seat. When he was finally settled near his faithful Sakura-Chan he spoke.

"Iruka-sensei that was SO uncalled for! It was only a SCRATCH and I was running to school so I wouldn't be LATE today! But you just had to get all PMS when I already explained that the stupid cat scratched your car NOT ME! Naruto explained like a little child telling a long fib.

That only caused Iruka to harshly throw a chalk board eraser at Naruto's head and turn to face the board.

**Naruto Uzumaki**** - **13 years old, is best friends with Sakura and Sasuke, adores ramen to no end, likes playing basketball, trying to patch up the friendship he used to have before Ino came, very loud, and believes in anything he puts his mind to.

"Naruto are you okay? That bruise looks pretty painful" Sakura indicated in her gentle voice, Naruto was in her mind and everyone else's a pure idiot. But she cared dearly about this idiot.

Sasuke scoffed mumbling an almost unnoticeable "loser". Which Sakura ignored and Naruto grinned wildly at because he could just tell even Sasuke was jealous that he got Sakura's attention.

"Sakura-Chaaan can you treat it for me?" Naruto pleaded and pushed farther by making his sad lost cat eyes. It was very convincing since he had those birthmark whiskers to aid him.

That caught the attention of our dearest Sasuke even more. He started to glare at Naruto and you could see the electricity emanating from his eyes.

Naruto stayed in his stance still staring at Sakura until she finally caved in. Sighing she pulled some cooling jell out of the first aid kit under her desk and applied it on the bruise that surfaced on his cheek very carefully with her two fingers. (the first aid came out magically)

Naruto let his eyes watch Sakura work and have his cheeks slowly burn bright red. Then she set the bandage on with a light pat to secure it.

Naruto beamed a smile to Sakura being so thankful to her. Still blushing a bit from the contact and put his head in his arms.

Sakura also had some admirer's of the opposite sex therefore the male population of the class didn't enjoy this at all. Naruto the idiot getting all this attention from Sakura? But they couldn't do much he could hurt them any day with or without Sasuke.

Speaking of him, Sasuke had never stopped staring at Sakura's back(You do that a lot huh Sasuke? I wonder why). He couldn't understand what he was feeling at the moment it was just so strange.

Did he want Sakura to take care of him too? Shaking off this unknown emotion he turned away and stared out the window. Trying to forget what his thoughts were just doing.

-We are all fools who can't see the answer-

During the scene Iruka had been taking attendance not bothering to call out Sakura or Naruto's name. And wrote down the assignment for history class since he was also teaching it when actual class started.

**BRINGGGGGGGG!!!! **

"EVERYBODY WHO DOESN'T HAVE ME FOR NEXT CLASS BEAT IT!" Iruka-sensei 's shrilling voice rang in the students ears. Quiet groaning was heard from those who actually had to deal with him now.

Those who left prayed for their friends to survive.

First block Sakura had was Math with Sasuke to her sadness. And Naruto had English also to his own grief since he would be away from Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke were top students so they always had the advanced classes. Sakura being Number 1 while Sasuke in second.

Academically she was far more intelligent. He was both excellent in his own smarts but also physically. And Naruto…well you wouldn't see him that high up ever not even top ten.

Going on ahead Sakura decided to walk with Shikamaru. He was also going to Math even though he is lazy Shikamaru also has one of the most talented brains out there.

**Shikamaru Nara**** - **13 years old, loves cloud watching, extremely lazy, doesn't like taking tests, and thinks everything is either troublesome or a really big drag.

Arriving to class they find that their teacher isn't there of course. It was Kakashi after all he was always late.

Sakura took a seat next to Shikamaru near the back of the room. Sasuke looking around could see some girls already with bulging hearts out of their eyes pushing each other. Since their Godly Sasuke-kun had not sat yet.

Too bad these seats were in three's and Sakura had no one sitting on the other side of her. Sasuke took large quick steps to make sure the chair wasn't stolen.

Plop and Uchiha-san makes it. Sakura turned to her side to see the raven haired boy with his hands over the bottom half of his face. (like in the early episodes of Naruto)

"Hello Sasuke", Sakura spoke softly not wanting to annoy him. She would only go this far with an ordinary greeting.

Sasuke moved his onyx eyes to Sakura's direction. She wasn't calling him _'Sasuke-kun'_ . She doesn't talk to him as much anymore. She would normally say more to him than this.

'_What happened?'_

"Hn" was his only reply and she smiled then turned away.

'_Sakura…please look back.' _

But her head never turned back towards his face. It just made him feel all the more worse. He couldn't understand it.

He sighed and closed his eyes to tune everything out. He needed to think of everything, look at everything from memory.

Sakura knew it was best and this reply proved it. He almost looked unfazed by anything she did. It was completely different with Ino. There was always this delighted gleam in his expression when Sasuke is around her.

An expression that Sakura found she was never able to have him do.

-Everything is insane because we're to afraid to speak with each other-

"Shikamaru when do you think Kakashi-sensei will be in this time? Bet you 5 bucks ten minutes before class ends." Sakura gleefully spoke it was a good challenge to test each others brain power.

"Fine, 5 bucks but I say he doesn't come to class at all. You keep watch though I'm tired." The lazy turtle replied, Shikamaru was alright playing a little game with Sakura. She wasn't that troublesome of a girl so he could deal with her.

Content with his reply Sakura didn't really know what to do. She felt that she couldn't speak with Sasuke it was just too much of a close thing. She had to be strong and hold up.

50 minutes later…

Door slides open revealing! DUN DUN DUN!

Our ever so late Kakashi-sensei with his "Make-out Tactics" book. The children glanced up with disgusted faces.

"Yes! Five dollars please Shikamaru!" Sakura looked overly excited with her win.

Shikamaru only peeked and pulled the bill from his pocket. He sighed and resumed his rest.

"Thank you, Sakura for your abrupt announcement. Well class we don't really have a lot of time to do stuff so just do whatever you were doing before." Came Kakashi's cool reply, this teacher seriously should just get fired.

~Skipping two Classes~

"Lunch, lunch , lunchhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto was repeating like a broken record in-between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Dobe shut your freaking mouth" an irritated Sasuke exclaimed. He began massaging his templates Naruto was giving him a major headache. Not that it was new.

"Why don't you deal with it bastard?!?!? I am enjoying my song if you don't mind" Naruto loudly retaliated.

"Dobe…" Sasuke's glare went straight with spit fire to the fox boy.

Naruto hid himself closer to Sakura's side even though it didn't help at all. He still thought that it was a great idea.

"She's not going to help you idiot." Sasuke calmly stated he was fine now. He needed to keep his temper down save it for after school. He could do all he wanted then.

"Guys stop fighting, Naruto just hum quietly frankly the song is kind of bothering me too. And get lunch you two." Sakura moved forward to their usual table with others already there because she had her bento already. Her two bickering friends following the orders that they were told.

Situated at the table were Gaara, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. (It was mix lunch with 7th grade today)

"Hi there Sakura!!" Ino beamed once she saw the pink haired girl.

"Hello Ino and everyone. Hinata how was your day so far." Sakura spoke seating herself at the end near Hinata and diagonally two seats across Ino.

"F-fine Sakura-Chan it was an okay day." Hinata stuttered kindly. She was a sweet girl, but if you got on her nerves make sure you have insurance.

Sakura made a small grin and started small talk among those who would actually continue a conversation with her.

"Chouji you really shouldn't eat so much I mean seriously. Shikamaru come on your on my side right tell him." Ino was already spewing words to everyone.

"Too troublesome you deal with it" came Shikamaru's unconcerned answer.

"Well I-" Ino was cut off by another blond but this time the boy.

"HIII GUYSSS!!!!" Naruto nearly shrieked to get everyone in the cafeteria's attention.

BAM!

Sakura had thrashed Naruto's head on the table. Clearly annoyed by his voice. Hey she could get angry too sometimes you know?

"Nice one Sakura" Sasuke told her and then seated himself next to Ino, Sakura didn't look his way.

"Sasuke-kuuuun oh my god I'm so happy they do mixes at school I can see you even more in the day. I love you so much! Aren't you happy too?" Ino exclaimed after she had glomped her chicken haired boyfriend.

"Aa" Sasuke coolly said with a little tint of agreement in his eyes. He was alright with this he got to see his _girlfriend _more. Yeah _his _girlfriend he shouldn't be thinking of Sakura so much.

Sakura _is_ one of his best friends but he had someone now his mind shouldn't be lurking of thoughts about her. It wasn't right.

'_Then why can't I stop myself?'_

"Owww Sakura-Chan you didn't have to do that you know. It hurt a lot." Came Naruto as he rose to sit next to Sasuke and right across Sakura.

But the petal haired girl was currently zoning out a bit from seeing how slightly Sasuke's attitude differed when he sat next to Ino. She saw the slight pleasurable gleam in his usually bored eyes. Sighing she put it aside since it seemed like Naruto had been talking to her.

"Huh, Naruto what did you say?" Sakura finally acknowledged him. Though Naruto could see that speck of sorrowful glimmer in Sakura's appearance when she replied.

Hearing Ino's booming giggles and Sasuke still facing her Naruto saw why. He decided he would do a little 'outing day' for Sakura today right after school.

He needed to do something he wanted Sakura to have that beautiful smile she used to have. Not these tiny almost always fake ones.

"Sakura, you and me are going to go to our SP(SecretPlace) after school. I'm not going to take no for an answer." Naruto declared pleasantly, staring straight into Sakura's green sea foam painted eyes.

She only blinked at the sudden plan and nodded her head. Naruto looked very determined.

Sasuke had perked his ears up a bit an unlike Sasuke thing to do when he heard Naruto. Naruto had only said him and Sakura. Alone. Without him. What was going on?

'_There's that feeling again let it go Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura can do what they want. It's none of my business… for now…until they want to tell me.' _Sasuke concluded to himself and resumed his conversation with Ino.

-I'm stupid, you're stupid, he's stupid, and this is why we're Corrupted-

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A.N. - **Sooooo How was it?

:)

I hope you all enjoyed it and I am partially happy with this 1st chapter and partially disappointed. But all I care about is what you all have to say!

**P.S.** I only put details into the more important characters. Not saying that all of them aren't also very important. Only that those with detail may play a major plot in this story. **And** Sasuke doesn't notice Sakura's change in moods just how differently she acts around him. So he doesn't realize things about her like Naruto does. You may ask questions if you don't understand because I think I write weird so yeah. Feel Free!

Until Next Time On :

**Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You**


	3. These Memories

**Okay**, anyone who may be reading this thank you for your interest. Haha. Well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

**I'll let you read NOW!!!**

**:)))**

**

* * *

**

******Memories**

**Chapter 2 of - **Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You

~_After School~_

Sasuke watched as his two best friends walked down the pathway to leave through the school gates. His face blank and somber. But inside, inside he felt something churn in his stomach. And it didn't feel good at all.

The whistling wind blew, pushing his bangs away from his dark orbs, like it was telling him something. Frowning he began walking home, without a jacket.

- It's too bad that by the time you realize I'll be gone. -

"Sakura-Chan I can't believe you didn't bring your jacket it's December for god's sake. Did you not notice how cold it was at all?" Naruto was lecturing Sakura as he slipped off his own jacket to hand to her.

She sighed. Naruto was always Naruto, he could babble too much sometimes. Scratch that _all _the time.

Sakura took the jacket anyways just to shut the boy's mouth for a while. Once she placed it on she now realized how cold it was. Shivering she rubbed her hands together for more heat.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura whispered softly her breath making a puffy air cloud.

Grinning his ever warm smile Naruto nodded clad only in his scarf. Not budging to warm his body, he didn't want Sakura to return the jacket. It was for her to be warm, if she was okay then that's all that mattered.

"So why are we going there today? We haven't even gone in a while, why now? It's freezing out and _now_ you want to go?" Sakura questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Come on Sakura-Chan that's _why_. I mean we haven't been there in forever and I missed it. Besides I wanna here you sing! It's been so long I almost forgot how your voice sounded." Naruto lied, only about the voice part.

He could never forget Sakura's voice. The melodious words that drifted from her lips, like they had always belonged there. Would always drift in his ears even when she wasn't around.

Blushing Sakura kept silent for a while before she answered. Looking up at the grey cloudy sky she breathed slowly.

"Alright Naruto if you say so but right after we are going straight home. I'm kinda tired and this walk is just going to add more exhaustion to my body." Sakura yawned proving her statement.

-If I'm blind then why is it that you're the one who can't see?-

Walking rapidly Sasuke heaved in and out repeatedly. Wanting to reach home hurriedly just to lie on his bed and forget today with everyday before.

"Sasuke-kun slow down!" It was Ino's high pitched voice again calling out to him. She took a while to actually catch up. Running wasn't really a talent of hers.

Sasuke shortened his pace till he stopped completely and turned to the corner of his side where Ino had just appeared.

"Hn?" Uchiha-san asked in his own weird way.

Ino lit up when he responded. Her Sasuke-kun it was too good to me true. And she knew it really was.

"Sasuke-kun can I walk with you? It looks like I'm not getting picked up today." Ino responded to his err…question.

"Aa" he answered quickly so he wouldn't have to say more. Not like he was speaking much anyways. At least Ino could get his mind off his _problems._

They continued to walk side by side quietly. Ino took a few glances at him, he looked odd, more distant today. She couldn't figure anymore than that unless she asked him and she wouldn't dare do that.

Then again he wouldn't answer even _if_ she tried.

"Oh god Sasuke-kun it's completely chilling out. How come you're not wearing your jacket?" she decided to go with that question. She really did care too it was freaking December. What in the world was he thinking?!

Sasuke rolled his eyes not wanting to reply. He didn't wear a jacket because he didn't want to.

"I just don't feel like putting it on." came his irritated retort. He wouldn't tell her the actual reason, it was just not any of her business.

"Aw Sasuke-kun, aren't you worried about catching a cold? Come on put it on before you regret. it." Ino warned her boyfriend lecturing him like a child.

"Whatever." He didn't need Ino racking him with questions right now. Had he knew she was going to do this he would have never let her walk with him.

Ino looked taken aback for a moment. Sasuke was using an unidentifiable tone. Similar to his usual talking with her just different somehow.

The rest of the way was in silence neither speaking a word. Even when they parted ways.

- Because I can't explain it to myself I can't answer you. -

"Here we are now Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in his childish voice, pointing at a brick building.

Sakura slowly raised her head to stare at the small movie auditorium she spent most of her childhood in. Her long coral hair swaying in the bitter wind as nostalgia flowed its way into her head.

_**~5 years ago~**_

"_Narutooo, Sasuke-kuuun I don't think we should be playing this far!" Seven year old Sakura yelled her little feet moving quickly on the grassy ground._

_Ahead of her a sunny blonde boy and a spiky ebony haired boy were running to who knows where._

"_Come on Sakura-chan it's time for an adventure! No one will mind as long as we come back home!" Naruto cheerfully stated, he was running like an idiot._

"_Sakura don't worry we'll be back on time!" Our little Sasuke exclaimed happily._

"_Huff Huff" Sakura was really running out of air so she stopped when she saw a small building. Well not really small but about the size of her elementary school._

_Which is weird that a building would be here when they had already went passed Konoha's busy boundaries and into the fields. _

_She got a tiny bit scared but she was stilled fixed on it. Something about this maroon place just brought her in somehow. So she didn't budge and just stayed situated at her spot. Getting lost in her trance._

_Eventually the two hyperactive boys noticed that there weren't footsteps from their female friend and ran toward her side._

_Sasuke spoke first, "Sakura what's wrong what are you looking at?" he innocently asked as all children their age might have done and then he connected her distant gaze to the building._

_Naruto's eyes bulged out at the sight he also saw. "Sakura-chan do you want to go in there? It looks kinda cool." he inquired shining his teeth._

_Said young girl was still dazed and hadn't noticed the arrival of her friends. Both boys grinned mischievously glancing at each other. Then finally each grabbing her hands leading the way to this mysterious building. _

_Sakura suddenly became aware that she was moving out of her control, turning her head left to right seeing both boys. They were heading to the 'weird house thingy' she was momentarily entranced by. _

_Her emerald eyes began twinkling and she began to lead. Now they were face to face with their newfound discovery._

_Gulping Naruto slowly reached for the doorknob until the door was completely open. All three faces went wide eyed at what they saw._

_**~Present~**_

Naruto switched the lights on and watched as every bulb came to life again.

A pained smile surfaced onto Sakura's refreshed expression. She took her quiet steps as she entered the auditorium. Funny as a child though it was like a secret castle.

"Naruto do you remember coming here and dressing up like knights, princes, and princesses?" Sakura inquired while treading toward the small stage on the left of the aged dusty seats.

Her golden blonde friend was skipping to the right of the seats obviously showing his excitement of being back.

"Of course Sakura-chan, *laughts* I even recall _you_ making Sasuke and me the princesses and you the prince. Those dresses were so-" Naruto glanced toward his pink haired friend realizing what he had just mentioned.

"Girly and itchy?" Sakura finished his sentenced, seeming not fazed at all. Being here was enough to burst memories she only wanted to relax here. Not thinking of Sasuke or Ino.

When she glided up the short steps of the stage Sakura lifted her head up so she could see Naruto. Gradually she showed her angelic form in the light and sat on the wooden floor.

Naruto kept his cerulean eyes on his friend, eventually settling himself next to her. They faced the front observing the old inside. Their secret place, that only their parents knew about besides them.

Naruto lied back closing his eyes milking the past feelings enjoying the moment alone with Sakura.

Sakura stood up gracefully letting her eyes wander around every corner and then her lips parted.

(This is Spell by Marie Digby, feel free to play if you even bother to read the lyrics)

Spotlight shining brightly

On my face

I can't see a thing

And yet I feel you , looking my way

Sakura gently raises her head and imagines people in front of her every seat taken. 

An empty stage

With nothing but this girl

Who's singing this simple melody

And wearing her heart on her sleeve

And right now...

Naruto dreamily listens to Sakura's sorrowful voice. 

I have you

For a moment I can tell I've got you

Cause your lips don't move

And something is happening

Cause your eyes tell me the truth

I've put a spell over you.

She shut her eyes tight as images of Sasuke swam in.

Beauty emanates from every word that you say

And capture the deepest thoughts

In the purest and simplest of ways

But you see

I'm not that graceful like you

Nor am I as eloquent

But just a simple melody

Can change the way that you see me

And right now..

He looked at her back noticing how she began shaking a bit. 

I have you

For a moment I can tell I've got you

Cause your lips don't move

And something is happening

Cause your eyes tell me the truth

I've put a spell over you…

Without realizing teardrops began to drip from her closed eyes. 

All my life I stumble

But up here I am just perfect

Perfect as I'll ever be...

He got up and hugged her from behind to comfort her as she still continued her song. 

I have you

For a moment I can tell I've got you

Cause your lips don't move

And something is happening

Cause your eyes tell me the truth

I've put a spell over you…

It ended and Sakura turned her body to Naruto so she could bury her head in his chest. Holding tightly for dear life on his shirt soaking it with fresh warm water.

Naruto held Sakura closer to him letting her cry. Rubbing her head soothingly. Protectively. He was angry at Sasuke for doing this to Sakura even if he didn't know.

He felt like shit that Sakura was pouring out tears because their friend was a complete bastard. He hated all of this.

- It's just so dumb how nothing I do is ever enough.-

Sasuke glared menacingly out his window feeling a hard weight on his chest. He would ask his mother why but that wasn't an Uchiha thing to do. We don't talk about _feelings._

_*Knock Knock*_

Without bothering to hear a reply someone entered his room. And Sasuke didn't have to guess just who it was.

**Itachi Uchiha**** - **15 years old(he's only 2 yrs older than Sasuke in my story), likes to bother his little brother Sasuke, currently very single, has as large as a fan club as Sasuke, and cares for Sakura Haruno.

Smirking Itachi questioned his brother. "Little brother why are you home so early and not with your friends or _girlfriend?_ In fact, why haven't I seen Sakura lately too?" he was pushing it but heck this was a hobby. He was very bored right now.

"Shut up and get the hell out of my room Itachi." came Sasuke's clearly pissed off response not even glancing back.

Unaffected by Sasuke's answer Itachi only shrugged but didn't leave without s last sentence.

"Foolish little brother" he said knowingly. It was a normal phrase since to him his little brother was extremely stupid.

- Even the people around us know but we can't realize. -

"Sakura-chan your mom isn't home _again_?" Naruto observed while they were on her porch.

"It's fine Naruto not the end of the world, thank you for today." Sakura answered softly she was reminded how tired she really was. It was a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. Although truthfully she did have fun besides the little mishap.

Smiling lightly Naruto nodded, "Your welcome Sakura-chan anytime, next trip we'll go somewhere of your choice!" he gleefully added, stepping off to leave.

Before he reached the outside of Sakura's fence she called his name.

"Naruto wait! You didn't tell me why we _really _went there. Did you actually think I believed you back there?" Sakura was interrogating him but hey she wanted to know.

Flashing his foxy grin Naruto examined Sakura's face, "Heheh, because Sakura-chan I wanted you to sing for me. _And_ smile like you are right now!" and then he ran home pleased with his accomplishment.

Sakura stood unmoving as the air twirled around her, somehow though she started giggling. Naruto was truly unpredictable.

However she was grateful, "Thank you so much Naruto." Sakura told the wind since there was nothing nor no one around. Finally slipping in her empty home readying herself for a long nap.

* * *

**A.N. **

Hello guys, I thank you for my readers and reviewers. I love you all!! Seriously I do.

Now this chapter for me I think it was boring:( I almost rushed actually because I felt I was making you all wait too long. I apologize if I did, really I am sorry. Oh and what did you readers out there think? TeeHee. I am going to TRY and make next chapter great I'm going to think of some things that happened recently since it helps for this story. Hope you enjoyed it!

Until Next Time On :

**Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Hello Everyone!!! I updated very early this time a day I think? Lol well I hope you Enjoy.**

**I'll let you read NOW!!!**

**:)))**

**

* * *

**

Sorry

**❀Chapter 3 of** **- **Smile For Me and I'll Smile for You

The snow was flurring but falling gracefully around Sakura. Her body feeling weak, that fact didn't stop her from walking toward school though.

Her eyes appearing to be full of life to outsiders, however if she were in front of her two loved ones they would easily locate the grief in her pure green orbs.

She quickly made sure to have her mood up. Naruto had made her feel better yesterday and she didn't want to disappoint him today.

Sakura was going to make sure that absolutely nothing would ruin her mood today.

- Don't hide from me, please. -

Upon opening her classroom door Sakura was berated with many voices screeching and hollering. '_Ugh' _another migraine was going to ensue soon, very soon.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the roseate girl angrily stepping in class most definitely due to the racket their class was making.

Smirking, Sasuke found this very amusing. Sakura always looked best when she was mad. He couldn't pinpoint why it was just that weird something about her.

His smirk turned into a thin line when Sakura only seated herself next to him and eventually casually conversed with Naruto.

This just got the boy even more annoyed. It was all bothersome, Sakura was getting on his nerves when she would sometimes even ignore the fact he was talking to her, sometimes not even acknowledging that he was present.

She was smiling at whatever Naruto had said, she was still the same with Naruto. It became painstakingly agitating that Sasuke glared at Sakura's "annoyingly" bright pink head.

Sakura sensing an eerie aura behind her courageously shifted herself to lock eyes with Sasuke. He was 100% irritated at something. Since it _was _Sakura we are talking about she thought it was her fault and silenced her talking.

'_He's doing it _again _I should just not say anything around him at all' _Sakura concluded.

Naruto quickly comprehended that Sakura had become quiet, shooting his eye direction toward the reason being…Sasuke. He clenched his fits, knuckles turning white.

"Chicken ass what the hell is your fricken problem now?!" Naruto fiercely yelled. He himself glaring at Sasuke with blazing eyes he had never done before. Let alone against his best friend that is, with full seriousness.

In a millisecond Sasuke's obsidian eyes rocketed on the blue powdered pair. He blinked thrice as if he was contemplating what Naruto had said.

The class went completely tongue tied, what was going to happen?

Sakura nervously darted her green apple eyes from Naruto to Sasuke. She didn't like where the events were going.

Answering with rage that countered Naruto's Sasuke opened his mouth, "Shut up idiot, are you mental? Or did your parents just drop you when you were born?" he crossed the line both he and Sakura knew that Naruto had been adopted.

His foster father Jiraiya was an okay man he was good to Naruto. But he wasn't his real father.

Cackling shortly Naruto retorted, " How the fuck would I know about that? And answer my first question you bastard!" he was boiling at this point tension growing in the atmosphere as everyone watched.

Sakura couldn't believe what these two were doing. She didn't know anything. She was afraid of what might appear next.

"Hn, I guess you and _her _aremy problem." Sasuke explained without void of change. He was on a roll right now.

Sakura went wide eyed she felt like gravity was pulling her down.

Naruto noted the girl between them tense and jumped over his desk walking to the front of Sasuke.

"You wanna say that _again_ Sasuke?" Naruto's blond hair shadowed the upper half of his face.

She sensed danger, she automatically pulled her head up to her two boys.

Smirking that arrogant smirk Sasuke let his words free, "The idiot looking at me and the stupid girl next to me are my problem." he repeated not once backing down.

"TEME!" Naruto roared jumping on Sasuke and punching him. Sasuke spat out blood but caught Naruto's fist before he gave another blow.

"Heh, do you think you could beat me?" Sasuke pushed Naruto off easily. Naruto hitting his back on the desk that fell over.

The girls who were staring rooted for Sasuke. The guys of the class were frigid, they would never think that these two of all people would be fighting.

Naruto reached up and grabbed Sasuke's collar about to hit his face again until Sasuke kneed him in the stomach.

Sakura was horrified as they continued to beat each other. The duo had never done this before, it was never like this.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed desperately trying to separate them, tears threatening to fall any moment.

But they didn't pay attention to her pleas they both could only think of damaging the other faster.

One for hurting the girl he cared about. One harboring an unknown jealousy.

Trying her best to break apart her friends dispute Sakura threw herself into the brawl and tried to pry the other's hands apart.

She was knocked down by Naruto's elbow colliding with her cheek. Sasuke's hand that pushed her because she was getting in their way.

Time ran off short as the bruised boys looked down at the fallen girl holding the right of her face. Their distinctive eyes were different in color but the same emotion right at that moment.

Sakura didn't move, she couldn't move liquid seeped through her eyelids. Cascading down her visible cheek and the hand covering the other. She didn't blink.

The door shot open with Iruka-sensei looking up at the scene.

"What the heck is going on here?!?! Naruto, Sasuke go straight to the principle's office immediately!" Iruka shouted he was going ballistic right now.

Neither of them budged hearing his voice they were frozen at their roots.

"NOW!" losing his patience further Iruka grabbed both boys collars and dragged them out the door.

The boys treaded the halls silently robotically with numb feeling. Taking slow steps toward their destination.

"Sakura come on, let's go I'll bring you to the infirmary. He quickly added, "The rest of you clean up this mess and I expect it to be quiet when I get back." Iruka can be caring at times too.

Right now he did not know what had happened. These three were never like this through the days he knew them. He began to worry.

Sakura felt torn not because of her cheek but for the fact that her best friends were just fighting. _Fighting_.

They looked like different characters to her, they were not familiar people she knew.

There wasn't a boy who was shouting hyperactively.

There wasn't a boy who was growing silently annoyed.

Iruka let her sit on the bed to wait for the nurse and left to go see the two in the office.

- Where are you? I don't know you anymore. I'm afraid. -

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki sat facing their Principle Tsunade. The woman had blonde hair but not as bright as Naruto's and honey brown eyes. She uh had a very large ehem bosom too.

In her commanding voice Tsunade spoke, "From what Iruka told me you both were beating each other senseless. Look at yourselves, now Naruto I would expect this from you sometimes. But Sasuke this is a surprise." she lowered her eyelids slightly examining the boys.

They looked like real crap. Sasuke had bruises on his cheeks and dried blood on his chin. Naruto sported a bloody nose with a bruised gut that was felt but not seen.

Sighing the older woman clicked her tongue, "I need a reason before I punish the both of you so speak or receive what I right now think you should." Tsunade warned.

These two wouldn't fight each other like this for what she knew. The trio were known greatly in this school. Everyone including every teacher knew about the three and their bond.

Anyone who was anyone though actually.

The clocked ticked and not one word was uttered from the boys.

Tsunade took a sip of her sake and proceeded, "Alright, Naruto you are not allowed to attend the next basketball game against the Sound. Sasuke you will not be in the game either(Sasuke plays basketball it just isn't his favorite thing to do unlike Naruto). Also you both will be filing books in the library for the whole school day excused from classes tomorrow.

She paused, the two really weren't talking. Not even the loud mouth blond and these were very hard punishments. "…I am going to call your parents to come at the end of the day so come right after the bell rings for dismissal. Understood?" she asked.

They only kept their fists in a tight clutch and stared at her. Finally they picked themselves up to go to the infirmary themselves.

Iruka's orders before he left them to Tsunade.

- I'm stunned, I can't believe what I have just done. -

Naruto and Sasuke had opened the door to find a sleeping Sakura on the white bed covered in the thin blanket.

"Ah, hello there you two look awful sit over here." Shizune was the school nurse she was always bickering with Tsunade at how lazy she was but still Tsunade had taught her everything she knew. She was indebted to her.

The two still injured teenagers sat on the rolling chairs as Shizune began treating them.

Naruto only stared to his side at Sakura. He only liked it when _she _tended to him. With Shizune it was okay but this was her job. He felt nothing he wanted the girl who was lying on the bed with a bandage to heal him.

It was his fault that she was hurt this time.

Sasuke kept his stare on the tiled floors he didn't want to glance up and see Sakura's sleeping face on the bed. She was there because she tried to stop _them. _

It was his fault that she was here.

"Okay well you two are done. You can stay here and rest if you like. Shizune said with a friendly smile. But she saw how guilty the two appeared to be right now. Of course Shizune also knew the reason.

"Don't worry guys she's fine just a bruise on her cheek and back. Apologize later." with that Shizune left them alone to take her break.

Sasuke slowly let his eyes trail from the foot of the occupied bed to the head lying on the pillow. His eyes the same with Naruto were filled with regret. Their eyes met for the slightest minute, then simultaneously they stood up.

Naruto came to the left of Sakura and gently wrapped his hand around her delicate one.

Sasuke was on the right of her he calloused his hand around hers the same movement that Naruto had done.

They were scared that if they held even a fraction more firmly she would break into pieces under their fingertips.

Today they had physically harmed their best friends. The one they cared about most though was of the girl they each had taken the hand of.

Eyes soft and calm Sasuke apologized, "Naruto I'm sorry for what I said earlier." he never took his sight off Sakura. He couldn't bring himself to.

Inside Naruto was shocked from the sudden apology it was Sasuke we're talking about. But he dismissed it, he too didn't make a movement.

"Yeah and sorry that I jumped on you…" Naruto said.

"You don't need to be sorry since I'm the one who got you even more fired up." Sasuke stated still barely a whisper.

Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke lets just leave it and tell her we're both sorry when she wakes up. _I_ feel like the bastard now." he spoke his words sadly.

Sasuke nodded knowingly.

They were suppose to be protecting her and then they go and hurt her themselves. It was so mockingly stupid that it turned out this way.

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, we make sure she isn't around."

"Yeah."

It was inevitable, they would fight like that again one day they knew it. The two were best friends after all and she was also very close to them.

The duo will never know what might occur next time. Every speck holds something new.

That might have been fate. Friendship can be so strong, yet there will come a time where there would be drastic changes.

And this was only the beginning of it.

They stayed the whole day by Sakura's side until the bell rang for dismissal.

Taking one last look at their peaceful pink haired friend they exited back to the office to face their parents.

- We can't runaway and go back to being kids again that's life. -

There in the office was Mikoto Uchiha and Jiraiya. Fugaku Uchiha was out on a business trip while his wife was on vacation.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto. Mikoto tiled her head. "Tsunade-san says that you boys were fighting? Was Sakura involved?" Target hit. Mikoto got it right on the spot she knew about her son and his friends the. She was the most knowledgeable about them.

"No reason Okaa-san we were just doing something stupid." Sasuke answered his mother and with that they began to leave.

Mikoto knew her young son wasn't going to let anything else out so she just went along with it.

"Goodbye Naruto, Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san." said people waved at the nice woman.

"Pervert lets go home I'm tired," Naruto exclaimed to his foster father. He was a gigantic pervert after all.

"Naruto keep that up and I might actually ground you this time. Smiling cheekily. "So long Tsunade see ya later!" he quickly left not wanting to face the wrath of Tsunade.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a sip of her sake. Jiraiya was still the stupid idiot he always was.

_~At the Infirmary~_

"Sakura come on wake up I came to take you home." came Kaben Haruno.

Sakura lifted her eyelids hearing her mother's hushed voice and slowly sat up straight. Her back still in pain from landing on the floor.

"Okay" came her monotone reply. She didn't care that her mother was here. She was only called to come and get her is all, so done.

Sitting in the backseat she was behind her mother while 'Ugly' was in the drivers seat. Her four year old younger half sister was beside her.

Her sister acted spoiled especially around their mother. It was mostly always so annoying when she was around.

Her name was Hana. Hana came from a different guy before 'Ugly', but she still got to see him regularly.

The ride home was quiet on Sakura's part she barely spoke a word. When they finally reached home Sakura went straight to her bed after a bath.

She did not feel like eating dinner with _them._

Lying on her green covered bed Sakura turned the volume of her ipod up to tune out any noise from downstairs.

Her hand drifted to touch the bandage on her cheek. Pictures of the problems had arised in the morning probed in Sakura's mind.

She began to clutch the part of her tank top where her heart was located. It hurt, her best friends were attacking each other.

Those two, Naruto and Sasuke had never done this before. Even if Sasuke deserved it for what he said. Violence was absolutely not needed.

Her thoughts filled with their faces till finally she fell into slumber wondering what might fall on tomorrow.

Naruto was throwing his basketball at the ceiling and catching it again. He had been doing this for a while since it seemed to help him think.

Sasuke was strumming his acoustic guitar testing out the strings, trying to find things that may need fixing, this helped _him _think.

Both thinking the same: '_Sakura, are you alright?'_

* * *

**A.N. **

**Well what did you guys think of this one??? Heheh. I put a fight in I don't know why it just came to me. I hope you guys liked that part. And like I said I updated earlier because I felt kinda guilty of taking so long on Chapter 2. So this chapter is going to make up for this week just incase I don't update sooner unless I am able. School is crashing in, Sigh tomorrows Monday:(AhHhHHHhhHHh WHATEVER.**

P.S. **Kaben** means - _Petals _in Japanese & **Hana** means - _Flower(s) _**Do ya see a Connection??? Lol.**

Until Next Time On :

**Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You**


	5. It's Going To Be Okay

**Gawd I really apolgize so much I havent updated for weeks!! I have no excuses besides my laziness and lack of inspiration. I really hope that I still have readers and you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I'll let you read NOW!!!**

**:)))**

**

* * *

**

**It's Going To Be Okay**

**❀Chapter 4 of - **Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You

Bright early midday morning, we find two best friends doing a little organizing. So here is where we shall begin.

"Teme" said a bored voice. No one answered.

"Teme"

"Temeeeee"

"Teme"

"Teme?"

"Teme!"

"Teme"

"TEME"

"What the hell do you want DOBE?!, " Sasuke glared daggers at the blonde's shimmering face below him. As if being stuck in the library with the idiot was enough, he didn't need to talk to the him either.

Naruto finally satisfied that he got Sasuke to talk continued, "How many books till we're done?" he asked with wonderment.

Sasuke twitched that was at least the 10th time Naruto asked and they only started an hour ago.

Yes, currently our two boys are in the library fulfilling their punishment. To Sasuke's dismay the librarian was off today so she couldn't make Naruto shut up.

'_It's going to be a long day' _Sasuke sighed. He knew they deserved this but he didn't get why they had to work together!

Obviously the two weren't even nearly done, Konoha Elementary was huge. Next year the high school will probably be twice the size. Great.

Japan just had to make Konoha's schools some of the largest. But ah well back to the story.

"Idiot", the raven haired boy was becoming increasingly annoyed..

"Anyways Teme, we should take a break and eat some ra-OWWWW" Sasuke had 'dropped' a rather enormous dictionary on Naruto's head. If only this could silence him.

"Oh, it slipped" came the culprits response as he began to smirk at his victim's pain. (Lol big words)

"RAMEN _with _**Sakura-Chan **dammit!!!" Naruto rubbed his sore head and started fake sobbing. He was thinking of Sakura again, he truly was missing her.

Sasuke slowed when he was putting up the last book on the shelf.

'_Sakura'_

He pulled all his willpower and replied, "Fine" Sasuke said smugly, they had to see her to apologize. They were going to make things right again.

Naruto snapped his head at the direction of his friend, already a smile was adorning his face.

Then he realized, "But wait how are we going to get her out of class? She should be in science or something with *cringes* Orochimaru-sensei…" Naruto stared at Sasuke for any ideas.

Pausing Sasuke closed his eyes and began contemplating. "I'll think of something…" he smirked when he finished his sentence, it was going to be an interesting day.

- I will be there for you just hold on. -

Flowing light pink hair was swaying as its owner was treading back and forth. While Sakura's two knuckle heads were stacking books she was helping clean test tubes in science.

Orochimaru-sensei was directing them to different stations and they had to work in pairs. The science lab had been getting very dirty.

Sakura was paired with Rei, a red-haired heartthrob. But not as popular as Sasuke, still he had a little fan club of his own.

**Rei Kiku - **on the basketball team, exceptional grades, doesn't care about his fan girls like Sasuke, has a piercing in hid left ear top part and just hangs around with almost everyone.

The girl observed over her shoulder, "Rei are you almost done with that set?" she asked innocently. Sakura wasn't flirting with him like the fan girl population of the class would have done. In fact she wasn't a fan of him at all. She thought of him as good friend.

Hearing Sakura's voice Rei turned his head around and smiled lightly, "Yeah almost I'll be over there in a sec," he briskly cleared up the last of the gunk in the measuring cups and set them upside down.

Then gracefully walked to Sakura's side from across *insert fan girl squeals*, "What else do we need to clean Sakura?" Rei spoke while waiting for her to look up and meet his own milky brown eyes.

Still cleaning Sakura hadn't responded to him, she appeared to be distracted. Her hands on the containers, however her mind drifting off to yesterday. Salty water began to fill her eyes, so she bonked her skull to stop them, carrying on with her washing.

Rei tilted his head staring at Sakura's changing expressions. He decided to grab her shoulders to bring her back to the world. "Sakura are you alright? Come on wake up." He tried to soothe her, he could probably guess that she was thinking about the events the other day. He knew because of all the gossip that reached his ears about Naruto and Sasuke's quarrel.

The lost girl's eyes widened as she finally noticed the tall boy facing her. "Rei what's wrong?" she inquired nimbly.

He scanned her body up and down then let out a breath, "You're asking me what's wrong while you were the one spacing out." Rei stated in his now calm voice, gently releasing his hold.

Sakura raised her eyebrows curiously, indicating her not following. Sighing Rei crossed his arms and stood examining her more.

Having no conclusion he pushed his thoughts aside, "Never mind anyways what else do we need to do?" he indicated pointing to his finished glass cups.

Realizing Sakura happily replied, "Oh we're almost done I think all we have to do is put them in the closet!" she shined her reassuring smile.

Nodding his head Rei started stacking them. As Sakura was about to help he took the cup from her hands.

"You go sit I don't need you dazing and standing like a weirdo again." Rei ordered. She still appeared to be a little weary therefore he didn't want an accident to happen.

"But-" Sakura got cut off.

Rei shot her a glare saying 'Don't-you-dare.' She kept quiet, watching Rei move about the room collecting the now sparkling clean equipment.

From time to time their eyes would meet, then Sakura would shift her emeralds somewhere else. Rei was trying to make sure she hadn't done anything.

"Sakura, it will be okay I promise." Rei said quietly for only her to hear.

She brought her gaze back toward Rei's back, "Alright." came from her small lips not turning away from Rei any longer.

- It's a secret, be careful. -

*Huff Huff* Streaks of blonde and black were seen if you ever perked your head up to glance. Two teenage boys were skillfully passing by classes lurking for their destination.

Groaning one certain someone couldn't take the running anymore, "Sasuke how much do we have to go until we get there?!" he exclaimed in the hallway.

His friend sent him a hard glare for speaking so loudly, "Learn to shut the hell up Dobe this is a freaking school. Do you want to get caught?" Sasuke said menacingly.

Rolling his eyes Naruto tried to whisper this time, "Anyways Teme are you sure your plan is even going to work, this is taking forever!" *Sigh* he didn't succeed at all.

'_Tsk' _came into Sasuke's head, the moron was asking too many questions he didn't want the pleasure to answer.

Firstly, they were only a few steps until they got to 7th grade hall. Yeah Konoha Elementary was really that large that they had different buildings.

Secondly, sneaking through the hall was the only way to get to the science lab without getting caught. During ten minutes between half of class the seventh graders came out to their lockers for things. This was the perfect time to sneak around.

Only if the females didn't see Sasuke that is…pshhh stupid fan girls. After rest, they would have to run again once all the underclassmen had been let out. And, right on the clock the doors were open.

"Lets go dobe." Swiftly moving Sasuke passed many bystanders, making his way easily as if they weren't there.

All Naruto had to do was run hurriedly with a few tricks of his own. They both blended right in the crowd of sauntering teenagers.

No surprise they were unnoticed, the kids just seemed to want to pack everything ready for their next classes. Excellent, now they were just a little closer to the stairs going up.

Somewhere along the way Naruto had gotten a little farther from Sasuke and just when Sasuke was about to get to the first step he heard her voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" it was Ino, her sunny pony tail wagging everywhere as she ran up to her boyfriend. Once reaching she had him down with a hug behind as he was frozen still.

Naruto stood at the top of the stairs eyeing the display in disapproval. They had to leave _**now,**_go quickly before class ended. The last thing he needed was Ino stopping them.

The frozen boy came to again and took Ino's arms off of him and stared blankly at her, "Is there something you wanted?" he spoke monotonously. He didn't have time for this right now.

Ino's deep blues eyed him, "Of course aren't you here to visit me? You couldn't find me huh, but you should have picked a better time then. That's probably why you're leav-" she was stopped.

"TEME! Talk to her later the kids are going soon and we have to GO! Can you hear me? I'm about to leave your sorry ass right now if you don't hurry the hell up!" Naruto barked furiously. He really would make a dash all by himself he didn't need Sasuke. He could apologize to Sakura on his own without that bastard.

The ebony haired boy shook his head, "I have to go, make sure you get to class." Sasuke swerved himself back to Naruto and fastened his pace up the stairs. They had lost some costly time.

Ino trailed her eyes from where Sasuke had stood to the steps he had left. Her ego now slightly hurt from this scene.

Disappointed she turned walking back to her next class.

"Geez Sasuke, can't you learn to flirt with your girlfriend when we're NOT in a hurry!" Naruto barked as they continued their run to science class.

Sasuke only took a glance in Naruto's direction then kept his focus on getting closer to there destination. Thank goodness Tsunade and the other teachers hadn't seen them yet.

- I'm almost there, I'll find you. -

"I think that's it Sakura." Rei said as he rose from his crouching posture after placing the last of the equipment in the drawer. With a straight back he made his way toward the cherry blossom girl who was sitting on the far stool.

He found her head resting in her arms atop a table sound asleep. Chuckling Rei patted Sakura's head and sat next to her.

"Orochimaru-sensei Sakura and I have completed our job." he informed their teacher.

Orochimaru took his attention off the snake he had in his hand, checking on the speaking student, "Very well then Rei-kun." Licking his lip with his slimy tongue Orochimaru went back to petting his lovely specimen.

Students shivered at the sight.

'_Pedophile' _Rei thought. He continued to watch Sakura. Her figure rising and lowering slowly, her loose hair over her closed eyes, she appeared to be more peaceful now then she was before.

When he raised his hand to push a few stray hairs away the door slammed open and Sakura already started to stir awake rubbing her eyes.

The mahogany haired boy sighed, twisting his body so he could find the interruption. To his surprise he met with a sweaty Naruto and a cool bored Sasuke.

Orochimaru also found this and squinted because he was disturbed during his *bleep* (unmentionable).

Sasuke opened his mouth to explain, "Orochimaru we're here to take Sakura to the office. Tsunade's orders." he lied boredly. Girls already squealing, making Sakura groan as she fully awoke.

Naruto brightened when he saw his best friend and sped straight to her. Sasuke saw her too, also recognizing Rei. Whom met gazes with him and nodded.

"Sassssuke-kun, weren't you in punishment?" the snakey teacher hissed, taking easy steps to the handsome boy, evaluating him up and down.

Naruto skidded to a halt next to Rei when he heard the teacher's voice he was purely frightened, and he turned to see Sasuke's condition.

"Hn." Sasuke replied tediously feeling creeped out inside. '_Freak' _

Grinning that rapist grin Orochimaru said, "Sure Sasuke-kun you and Naruto-kun may take Sakura." And he leisurely clacked his shoes back to his desk.

Naruto reached Sakura shaking her telling her to hurry up. She was still a little confused at everything . She was only peering at Rei cleaning when she suddenly felt her eyelids heavy. Then suddenly she wakes up to see Rei sitting nonchalantly next to her, with the addition of her two best friends in the room too.

Rei was indifferent to the nonsense happening in the room, so he dropped his eyelids. He heard Sakura's rants with Naruto who was trying to persuade her. Finally with the help of Sasuke they left. He felt his fist tighten but he let go after an instant. His eyes reopening glazed over where the sleeping beauty had been.

- I hope I'm not too late. I hope I don't find you in someone else's arms. -

Naruto is presently dragging Sakura out of school to the direction of his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku in the deep cold.

"Naruto where are we going, we're leaving school early and it's freezing! Are you freaking making me part of your ditch day with Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura was trying to free herself from the blonde boy's grasp. Which for some reason was very hard.

Beaming with happiness he told her, "Sakura-chan, Teme and I over here want to apologize to by any means necessary. We missed you a lot when we were at that stupid library. And well, we just want to make it up to you." His voice became more tender as he ended.

Sakura's soft viridian eyes lowered lovingly while she observed both boys. Sasuke had not said anything but when she met his own ink orbs she complied to their gesture. Sasuke didn't have to say a word Naruto contained the kind of personality to know what to say in these situations.

Really he spoke for the both of them. Sakura understood this, letting them lead her away from school. Hoping that nothing would go wrong.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A.N. - Sighh**

**Lalala Haha for this chapter I had to pull out so many ideas out of my mind, but I was tryign best to get this out today so everyone I hope you liked the chapter.**

**P.S. I made the character Rei Kiku out of no where but I image him as a really cute guy so maybe you can too. And you can look up the meaning of his name online seperately though:))) **


	6. Realizations

**Urrrrgh, I am unhappy with myself, I sincerely APOLOGIZE for not updating for such a long period of time. And I don't think this chapter will make up for the long amount of time I didn't update. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and fluff? Would you call it that? **

**I'll let you read NOW!!!**

**:)))**

* * *

Realizations

**❀Chapter 5 of - **Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You

Good day to you all, wellwe had left off with our three main characters as of right now eating ramen like best pals should.

*****Slurp Slurp*** **

*****Chew Chew*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ichiraku ramen is the best!!!" came the loud mouth's satisfied announcement.

Sasuke scoffed and in his elegant Uchiha way ate his ramen as well.

Sakura giggled at Naruto, same old habits. She never knew when he was going to act mature. Heh, right Naruto that numbskull will always be the same.

"Naruto are you sure you're going to eat that much? I doubt Jiraiya is going to be happy with a large bill caused by you on his hand." Sakura peered over seeing that her blonde friend was consuming ramen like no tomorrow. Already on his seventh serving, but her nor Sasuke were going to help pay for his share so…let him eat.

"Nngrr mmmrgrg" was all that could be identified from the mouth that was still charging in noodles. Who knew where they actually went…?

Sasuke didn't seem fazed only continuing his own eating. Sooner or later they had to go back, him and Naruto that is. There were still stacks of books that needed to be alphabetized. Although since they were already out no real point in returning.

A sweat drop started to form on Sakura's very prominent forehead, '_As long as he doesn't choke, it isn't my problem'._ She then jumped a little since Naruto had abruptly slammed his bowl down. Her first thought was that he was going to order another, however he turned to her instead.

Naruto gazed sadly at the girl next to him. His eyes expressing great depression, "Sakura-chan…I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm just really sorry for not listening to you. Going overboard with all that. You know how I am, but please, can you forgive me?" He kept his cerulean eyes on her awaiting patiently while she stared back contemplating.

Then ever so slowly the corners of her lip turned up and guess what? She smiled to him one of the most genuine smiles he had ever seen her give him in a while.

"Naruto, don't be so serious of course I forgive you. It was an accident. Plus you both-" She gestured from Naruto to Sasuke. "are hardheads, I guess it's to be expected." Finishing her sentence the lovely girl went back to eating her ramen.

Naruto rubbed his head somewhat embarrassed though he flashed a glare toward the solemn boy on the other side of the pale rose haired girl.

Sasuke feeling a bit of a burning on the side of him lifted his head to meet the blazing blue eyes of the loud mouth. He raised his dark eye brows indicating a, '_What?' _motion.

Flaring his nostrils Naruto made his face say more, '_You know very well what Teme'. _His daggers increasing ten fold.

Rolling his deep midnight orbs Sasuke turned away from Naruto clearing his throat to get a certain someone's attention.

_10 Minutes Later_

Still not receiving any acknowledgment from her he tapped his fingers repeatedly near her bowl of half eaten ramen.. (Sasuke-kun OOC?)

Seeing the action Sakura faced her, could it be nervous raven haired friend? "Is there something wrong Sasuke, uh you sort of don't look too good." The kind girl inquired, sigh so naïve these days.

She was just about to place her soft palm against Sasuke's forehead when he caught her slender wrist in his strong boyish hand. His eyes were closed shut, until they gently lifted as if savoring the fact that she was in front of him. He could have even sworn that his heart skipped a beat right then and there.

"I'm sorry…for everything." With that he almost begrudgingly released her wrist already missing the skin to skin contact. Sasuke eyed her, now it was his turn to wait.

Sakura looked strictly at him long and hard, "For _everything_ Sasuke?" she questioned trying to make sure that he was being truthful.

Said boy gave her one strong stare before answering, "Everything, I'm sorry for everything Sakura." He studied her face searching for a sign to signal that he would be forgiven.

Sakura rested her chin on her hand her elbow resting on the counter's surface. Shaking her head, Sasuke was almost crestfallen but then she smiled that same smile she gave Naruto. "Yes, yes I accept your apology Sasuke." Those words were like happiness flowing back into his veins giving him hope.

As the female of the three continued eating Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. Naruto giving a thumbs up. Sasuke only returning to his original passive demeanor. And yet he also felt _joy _you could say a feeling for him that was indescribable.

- I'm at my limit and you already had me smitten long before. -

"Byeeeee Teuchi-san and Ayame-san!" Naruto cheerfully said after leaving with a full stomach of ramen.

"Well we only have a few hours till school ends, so I don't see any point in going back. We're going to get in trouble either way." Sakura stated jolly as ever.

Sasuke only walked silently beside them taking in the different views nothing new to behold except the fact how cold it was. They should probably go to where they could be inside.

"Hey Teme, Sakura-chan, Christmas is next week isn't it? I didn't get gifts yet!!" Naruto started hyperventilating metaphorically speaking of course.

Sakura had also realized this and began pondering. She didn't need to get that many gifts. Thinking, she only had the Uchiha family, Naruto, and Sasuke. Only giving a single gift to people like Fugaku-san and Itachi were as much as impossible as Sasuke. But she would think about it, '_Oh and Mikoto-san too'. _Sakura huffed it was going to be very hard this year.

Sasuke and Naruto gave their female friend a wary look, though they didn't press on asking anything. Less she go ballistic and possibly make them…gulp go _shopping _with her. Both boys shuddered before going back to their previous stature.

On the right of her Sasuke started thinking too. Christmas, _Christmas_ he could might as well honestly find something for Naruto, his mother, _and _Sakura. He peeked at the side of him to see her change of moods while she thought. What would he get for her? Oh, let's not forget about Ino his girlfriend. '_I'll just get her chocolate or something whatever.' _

"Hey guys let's think about this at my house mom's most definitely out no need to get in trouble this soon." Her voice hadn't faltered, when she mentioned her mother. She was almost disgusted at even saying that it was _her _mother out mostly everyday of the week. Not everyone knew this only these two and her relatives. Whom don't even live close to her.

Sensing the speck of tension after her words, Naruto couldn't handle it, "Sure Sakura-chan any where out of this fridge now COME ON!" He snagged her hand holding it in a firm grip while he ran, with her trying to keep up. It almost made the girl faint the way he did things on impulse like that.

Sasuke had only blinked when he saw Naruto dragging Sakura behind him a mile away. _'Idiot'_ And soon he was following after them full speed catching up right ahead.

"No fair Teme I have to pull Sakura-chan here!" Naruto whined.

Smirking Sasuke continued on testing the blonde's tolerance.

Laughing loudly but breathlessly Sakura hollered at Naruto, "Then let go of me I think I can catch up to you guys you know." She assured him trying to free her hand.

Naruto looked at the direction towards her, giving a toothy grin, "Never Sakura-chan, not till we get there." Then he slowed at a pace so that she wasn't tripping from trying to keep up.

A gentle smile appeared on Sakura's face. She soon found another hand guiding her home a pale calloused one with just as much warmth as the other hand. Her body already felt the rush and she didn't feel cold at all now.

- In time what will we be? How will we be? -

Upon opening her door Naruto gasped out air heaving when they had finally entered the indoor environment. Sasuke emotionless as ever. Sakura rubbing the sides of her arms glad for the heat her home brought.

"I CALL THE COMPUTER!!" Naruto screeched earning him a whack in the head from Sakura.

"Go ahead Naruto but you don't have to yell dammit." Sakura shook her head and went to the kitchen to make two cups of hot chocolate with one cup of tea for Sasuke. She knew her best friends tastes she didn't have to ask. Sasuke most certainly despised sweets even though she loved them. Naruto he loved to eat just about anything except healthy.

Sasuke sat on the couch flipping channels on the T.V. while Naruto surfed the web laughing loudly when he saw something funny.

The heartthrob on the couch had to throw a pillow at the yellow egghead a couple times when he wouldn't stop jabbering or calling to Sakura to watch with him too.

"Naruto calm yourself you'll disrupt the whole neighborhood." Sakura said after settling herself next to Sasuke.

It was cozy for them her living room was a fine size very open. Not grand like Sasuke's since he lived in a mansion , but a little larger than the one at Naruto's house. The heater was on the whole day also leaving them with a very family effect.

Feeling exceptionally comfortable Sasuke almost had his arm stretched across so that it was around Sakura's shoulders before he brought his wits together realizing what he was about to do.

'_What the hell' _he thought luckily his two companions didn't notice. Telling himself to get a grip he tried to focus on the show playing.

"TOOOOOOT," the tea pot rang notifying Sakura that the water was completely boiled.

She hurried toward the noise ready to prepare the hot beverages.

Naruto turned analyzing the inside of the house. Sakura's home did not appear like only she lived here most of the time. Which had been good, if anyone visited while her mom wasn't home it would be trouble. Unless she could think up excuses, sadly :

'_Sakura-chan is one of the worst liars I know'_

Speaking of her she entered back toward the living room presenting Sasuke with his tea and Naruto with his own fresh mug of hot chocolate. The charcoal haired boy nodded 'thanks' receiving a funny look from Sakura. Naruto flashed her his trademark foxy grin giving her a full throttle thank you of his own.

"I'll go get some blankets from upstairs guys call if you need anything." Sakura told them after laying her own hot chocolate on the coffee table right between the T.V. and the couch. The sound of her footsteps disappeared the farther she walked.

Sasuke took a sip of his cooled green tea letting the liquid push away any icy feeling left in his body. Taking a deep breath he threw another pillow at Naruto's head.

"Ow Teme stop it with the pillows. If Sakura-chan kills you for not picking them back up it isn't my fault!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his sore head.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was all serious, it instantly quieted the pained boy down. "Sakura stays home alone too much. Something might happen one day and we won't be there to help her." He proclaimed to his friend. Sasuke couldn't really understand why her mother would do this. She was a nice woman after all for her sake. He grasped the mug in his hand tighter. Her behavior was seriously pissing him off.

"Well what do you expect us two teenage boys to do? I care about Sakura-chan too you know and if you weren't always so busy maybe you would notice that I visit her way more than you do these days. While you're out with Ino or whatever it is you guys like to do. I could care less." Naruto scathed, taking a sip of his hot beverage.

Moron.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto tried to settle the burning of his tongue flapping air over it with his hands. Then he actually thought about the moron's words for a while.

Was he really spending that much time with Ino? Yeah, not a lot maybe, however he couldn't bring himself to visit Sakura. He just felt strange? Whenever he even thought of taking a walk to her house, what would his excuse be? Damn.

Before Sasuke could ponder any further he found a black blanket settled across his lap. He turned to the pink haired girl who had returned taking dainty sips from her hot chocolate, staring contently at the television.

Sakura looked tired and still she expressed that childlike glow she had when they were kids. When all three of them spent every waking day with each other. How did everything change so quickly?

"Sasuke, you okay in there? Is something on my face?" Her voice wisped in his ears, a sweet bell he loved to hear everyday. A sound he regretted ever hurting.

Sasuke soon broke through his trance toward and reached for his tea, drinking to relax himself. "Hn." He could only say having no words to return to her.

Sakura unsuringly went back to watching the show that was currently playing. The T.V. lights flashing different colors on her smooth face.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been watching the scene the whole time. He saw the deep look in his best friend's dim ink eyes. He saw emotions in them that he had seen only a few times. He couldn't help but grip the fabric above his heart because, because the only time Sasuke's eyes showed this same feeling…was when he was near Sakura.

Trying to get his mind off of what he witnessed Naruto went back to clicking away on the computer.

- This can't be happening, no. Why? -

Sasuke and Naruto were slipping on their shoes, after saying their leavings Sakura was left alone again.

When she closed the door it shut softly she sighed inspecting her home, "Heh, this place feels even more empty when everyone leaves." Sakura displayed a pained smile retreating to her bedroom after cleaning up.

Outside her two boys were walking silently in the fresh cold. Yes, they still have nothing to cover themselves that would warm them. Dumbos.

"Neh, Sasuke was it alright to leave Sakura-chan. I'm worried a whole lot." Naruto said grimly. He felt awful thinking about Sakura all by herself. Companionless.

The raven haired fellow pondered his thoughts for a bit, "Tomorrow's Saturday we could do something with her then. I guess," he didn't enjoy the fact of Sakura within her own home like that as much as Naruto did.

"GOOD Teme VERY good your making the move of a get together this time!" Naruto congratulated him, grinning like the idiot he was. "But what should we get her for Christmas this year?" he asked looking toward the figure next to him.

Sasuke ignored the first comment and also thought of this. It was traditional for Naruto and him finding a present for Christmas together. It hadn't meant to be that way, however they were boys, they realize that it takes two to come up with an idea for their favorite girl. Even if Sasuke doesn't admit that out loud of course.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL! Teme you know we have to make it an even better Christmas this year for her. Kaben-san has been getting worse leaving Sakura to fed for herself more these days! It isn't safe at all especially since she's a girl for Kami's sake!" Naruto was breathless, he could tell that the whole universe probably heard him. Who cared though? What mattered most was Sakura.

Sasuke was about to murder the loud-mouth very soon, his patience level is running dangerously low each second. _He _was thinking of her too couldn't the idiot get that. He knew she wasn't safe alone like that, knew she needed someone at all cost, knew she couldn't protect herself if something happened. _If something did it might be too late to find out and no one would hear her call for help._

It hit him, it hit him while the blonde's voice was still ringing in his ears. He thought of the perfect gift.

"Nar-" He was stopped. Not from Naruto no not him. It had been the huge quantity of snow that had fallen from a branch they walked under. A pile at the top of his head letting snow mix with his smoky dark hair. Which by the looks, was already melting due to the anger slowly rising in his system,

Who could have caused this you ask? If you don't know, I guess it's alright.

Naruto became frightened, "Uh, Sasuke calm down it's okay. Um. Uh. Don't, DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET! I'M SORRY" He ran as his life depended on it. Sasuke gave him a ten second head start having made a hard, icy snow ball ready for aim.

He dashed after the scared boy without a second thought. He decided to tell Naruto about his idea later, right now it was…Revenge.

* * *

**A.N. - Will you listen?**

**Gaaaaaaaaah, I know this chapter isn't good and Christmas is over yadayada. BUT CHRISTMAS ISN'T OVER IN THIS STORY. Okay so what do you think Sasuke-kun thought of? Hmmm, hmmm? If you get it right I SWEAR I will get the new chapter done in a week for EVERYONE. Maybe even a SakuSasu one-shot, if you guys request it. Althought you might not since you probably want me to stay on track with this story heheh...it's far from over!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!!!**

Until Next Time On :

**Smile For Me And I'll Smile For You**


	7. BusySick Day

**Happy Azn New Year & Happy 'I Love You' Day!!!! Well I have no one sadly, but that's kind of my fault...but whatever I wanted to update as soon as possible. Cuz, guess what?!? Its my week off gosh, but I have freaking 13 pages of math homework to do...ugh =_= Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I was so hyper to get started on a new chapter but...I had other homework to do T_T. WHATEVER.**

**I'll let you read NOW!!!**

**:)))**

* * *

**Busy/Sicky Day :(**

**❀Chapter 6 of - **Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You

Morning, about 10-ish AM…

"Temeeee, you said that today we could go hang out with Sakura-chan! Why the heck are we out with Itachi?!" The obnoxious blonde growled sleepily, even when he had stayed the night at the Uchiha mansion.

The older raven-haired sibling ignored Naruto's rants and continued to lead the way. Hands in his Cipo&Baxx denim jeans pockets walking nonchalantly. Wearing a black Won Hundred Switch Wool Pea coat to keep him warm. Buddha only knows how you can look casual while having on expensive clothing.

Massaging his templates Sasuke rolled his glistening glass charcoal eyes, "I explained to you when we woke up idiot so shut the hell up already." he growled as a warning. Firstly he also had to wake up at around 8:30 am to rouse Naruto(that takes a while considering it's Naruto we're talking about), now he has to deal with the Dobe's voice too, **AND** the freaking attention he's causing. Fan girls were coming by the second to ogle at the three boys.

Naruto closed his mouth briefly,

…

…

…

…

…

Blinks.

"Oh yeahhhhhh! I remember now Sasuke, I can't wait for this!" He then started to hum to occupy his mind, energetically anticipating what lied ahead.

'_Tch_' Sasuke irritatingly muttered curses to vent out his frustration as Itachi chuckled softly.

He could never understand the reason for the two boys to be such close friends for so long. It will forever be a mystery to him. Time sure flew and they're all getting older each day, however he doubted the maturity for them would ever change.

Itachi looked up ahead, they were nearing their destination.

Meanwhile…

- It would be a lie if I said I never thought about you. -

Sneezing Sakura touched her forehead, of course she just _has_ to get sick on a Saturday. The drowsy girl trudged down her stairs carefully to her kitchen.

Her throat felt dry and gross, she settled for eating some ice cream. When she filled her small ceramic white bowl of vanilla goodness she made her way to the living room.

Flipping channels till it came to Spongebob, Sakura lifted a spoonful of ice cream into her dry mouth. The dairy instantly gave some relief to her sore body.

Then she stared blankly for a while, '_Crap what am I going to get for the guys? I have no clue, urrrrrrgh great body just great get me sick on a Saturday for crying out loud!' _

Well she could think of something tomorrow, '_Dammit'._ Sakura also realized that she didn't have much cash either.

She let out a heavy sigh, '_I could just get something for those two and then make cookies for Mikoto-san and the rest. Just so I won't feel bad, plus atleast it's something.' _Placing her now empty bowl on the table in front of her she still felt awful.

A shower that's what she needed just a shower, then hopefully everything could be all better. Sakura picked herself up slowly climbing the stairs where the only sounds were her steps and the T.V.

On the top step she rubbed her head messing her pink hair, tracing the bottom of the stairs and finding her eyes coldly fixed on her mother's empty room. Sakura shook her head, entering her bathroom after reaching for a towel and a toothbrush.

The instant the hot water came in contact with her smooth skin she felt herself relax.

- I'm not lonely, I'm not, you're lying. -

They had finally reached a tall white porcelain building. Of which Itachi pulled out a card to place down onto a scanner. It beeped with a green light and the door slid open to the side. Adding a secret spy movie effect.

He walked straight in with the other two entering right after. It seemed like follow the leader all day.

Naruto was dumbstruck at all the technology he saw, each room they passed were either black or white. One sometimes two workers in each. Walls flat that shined like brand new! They all seemed to be creating some kind of technology. And-whoa, was that a blue/green light coming from one of the rooms?!

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke chose to hide his amazement by watching his brother's back the whole way.

"Naruto stop getting distracted and get in the elevator." Itachi said in a playful mocking way, he wasn't surprised at the reaction he got from the two boys. It was their first time being here after all.

Wouldn't you know it even the elevator looked cool! It was plain glass and you could see everything going up each level of the whole building. Naruto stuck his face on the wall that visibly showed the outside world, flattening his face on the glass.

Feeling like he needed a little payback Sasuke stealthily raised his hand and pressed it against the unsuspecting Naruto's head. Pushing down more forcefully to torture the poor boy.

Naruto in complete pain banged the glass with his own tanned hands expressing just how much he was being suffocated. Trying to pull away from Sasuke's grip.

The merciless ebony haired boy raised his eyebrows deviously and kept his hold firm.

There was a 'ding' with a 'Come on you two' heard from Itachi when Sasuke finally released Naruto's head. He walked out casually with his hands in his pockets behind his brother…Naruto ran to catch up trying his best to regain normal oxygen level.

"What the hell Sasuke?!" He crossed his arms, "You couldn't help either Itachi huh?!" Naruto questioned, childishly.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder and shrugged, Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"Here we are guys," Itachi knocked twice on the sealed door in front of them., they were on the top floor.

'Come in' was heard far from behind the door, automatically it slid to the side giving them a now clear view.

Upon entering Sasuke and Naruto found that this room had actually been a complete floor on it's own. Wide, but there were atleast six occupants around at stations with different projects. Again it was either white or black, except for some unfinished products that were colored. Some pink, blue, yellow, etc.

"Itachi, you took quite a while." A woman with forest green hair approached them, she was in her about late 20's. Sporting a white long sleeved jacket.

Itachi bowed his head, "Sorry, I had two more with me and I felt like we needed to take a walk. Less of a hassle than calling for a limousine." he answered stepping aside to reveal two young boys.

Naruto, _still_ lost in all of the equipment like everything was sent from the future or something. Sasuke proceeding to stare passively at the woman, tilting his head in his own form of a bow.

The woman smiled, "Ah Sasuke and Naruto I presume? I can't wait for what you both have in store for me." she ushered the boys to her office, behind all the workers.

Once inside Naruto quickly regained his conscious mind, "Hey! Itachi what is this place, and whose the lady?" he asked dumbly. His head turning which way and that for other things that peaked his interest.

Itachi ran a hand though his hair while Sasuke stood with his arms crossed, "Naruto this is one of the most hi-tech facilities in the world. It's in the top five best electronic devices brand names. There only few of these stores in the world and it's very rare for just anyone to be a buyer of their products. Mostly because of the prices, however for what's put to construct the babies this company makes I have to agree with the costs. And this "lady" is Nami-san Aoi." Itachi said coolly.

"That with the fact that the Uchiha corporation is very close to us and helps advertise our products. I'm not sure if you have heard but this company is called, Classic." Nami pitched in observing the blonde boy.

Naruto's head snapped facing the woman, "Holy ramen!! Are you serious? Sasuke I can't believe you never hooked me up with any of these. You're such a selfish bastard!" he yelled waving his hands, glaring at his stoic best friend.

"Shut up loser," Sasuke replied his eyes closed. "We're here for a reason you dolt, remember that or I won't let you have a part in this." His monotone voice dominating the sound of the room.

Giggling, "Right, right well Sasuke your brother tells me you need us to create something for you?" Nami smiled brightly glancing from Itachi to the other younger males in her office.

"Yeah, I need you to design three of these before Christmas day. Naruto and I have yet to put any details since we don't really know much of the technology that gets put into them." Sasuke answered giving her a slip of paper.

Nami and Itachi eyed the paper full of words and suggestions.

"Sounds fun to me, I would be glad to help you boys." Nami said clipping the paper on her board.

Naruto thrust his fist in the air, "Yatta! This is going to be great Teme! Oh, and I was wondering if it was alright that each one has some kind of difference to them. You know, like to make them more unique?" he asked energetically.

"Of course let's get to it then shall we, if you want them so soon we have to get straight to work." Nami guided them to her 18 x 18 inch computer behind her desk and let them brainstorm a bit more.

Itachi watched his brother search over the computer snapping at Naruto here and there when he spoke too loudly. There was a ghost of a smile on his face.

'_All this for her huh, Sasuke? You too Naruto._'

- For you there will always be endless possibilities. -

"Achoo!" Now, she knew she was really sick but was someone thinking or talking about her? Nah, probably just the cold.

'_Ugh' _She blamed the two imbeciles who grabbed her out of school right in the middle of winter! Look at what they have done, she's sick with a disgusting cough and stuffy nose.

It would be less painful if she just took some medication, alas she refuses. Medicine too disgusting.

So here she lies on her couch watching reruns, well not really watching she was listening to music on her ipod. Itachi had gotten it for her birthday this year considering the fact that she had an infatuation with music.

The moment she saw the _pink_ yes pink ipod he got it just to smite her, she loved the gift anyhow. Only seconds after thanking him she forced Sasuke to get his laptop ready. Along with Naruto to start writing down all the song titles she could name off the top of her head.

Itachi had grabbed a bowl of popcorn grinning evilly at the unfortunate scene. Sasuke glared at his brother and began _trying_ to calm Sakura down since she kept complaining that he was downloading the music too slowly. Where he spat back saying that he wasn't the cause it was the music itself.

Instigating more yelling as she shouted 'I don't care just hurry up!' and making sure that Naruto wrote each title down correctly. The azure eye colored boy quickly wrote them down, frightened by his female friend's wrath. Quietly whispering, 'Nice one Sasuke' under his breath.

Later when the two were concentrating on doing everything right, Sakura started to laugh her ass off at how they both looked. Sasuke typing furiously and Naruto intently fixing the mistakes he found on the music list.

They stopped, after hearing her animated laughter. Itachi chuckled together with her eyeing Sasuke and Naruto as they stalked up to the still giggling girl.

"Sakura," they uttered at the same time, ready to pounce.

Above her laughter she heard their dangerous voices, her giddiness dying down.

"Umm, guys come on I just find it funny seeing how hard you work just for the sake of me. Heheh." She nervously coughed casting a pleading look toward Itachi.

Of which he stood up, "I seem to have run out of popcorn." and he chickened away just like that. Leaving defenseless Sakura all on her own with two very angry boys.

Her eyes widened, she felt them getting closer…"You guys know I was just kidding, really I was!" but they never stopped.

Another step…she ran for her life around the Uchiha mansion. Laughing again while Naruto and Sasuke had split up to search for her.

It was a good birthday, best birthday she had had in forever.

The memory lingered in her mind for a bit, her eyelids closed shunning her of sight. Our little Sakura fell asleep on her couch smiling faintly. Her T.V. still on, maybe waking her up later or so. But right now she is content, awaiting good dreams.

- Even when you're far, I have you in my heart. -

Yawning, Naruto spread his arms out tiredly. Sasuke drank some water to wash away any sleepiness from his system, it was almost midnight.

"I think it's time to go home, you both look beat," Itachi said over the computer, "We have a good start and we could add more things to the design tomorrow." he exited out of the page, saving any necessary inputs they needed.

Nami watched, Sasuke and Naruto grudgingly put on their jackets. A soft expression displayed on her face, "We might even be able to construct it tomorrow by how hard you all worked today. I hope the lucky girl is happy when she receives her gift." she winked at them.

The pair she spoke to blushed hard, Sasuke turned his face away to hide it though.

Itachi thanked Nami before they left.

"I called for a limousine already so we don't have to walk home. And Naruto you're staying the night again I told Jiraiya when you were all busy." He informed them, leading the way to the limo.

Naruto only yawned entering the vehicle, Sasuke following through half lidded eyes. About two minutes later and they were passed out.

The older raven haired boy crossed his arms, "Such ruthless knuckle heads never learn…and they never cease to amaze me. Grow strongly Naruto, Sasuke, take care of her." he laid his head back and come to think of it…

How was he going to get two male knocked out thirteen year olds inside a mansion without waking them up…?

'_Idiots'_

* * *

**A.N. - PLEASE READ!!!**

**Um, I was wondering you know how you have to upload the documents on here? Yeah so its says "life" or something and theres a certain amount of days on it. And so when I was uploading this chapter I noticed the chapters all the way to 3 are missing so now in the thingie it only has 4,5, & 6. I'm kinda worried especially since this is my first time :(. And I upload it as a Story not a Docx or something like that. So I'm asking is that normal? Are my chapters going to be lost forever? Please please, help I'm insanely worried.**

Until Next Time On:

**Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You**


	8. Sweat&Squealing

**Longest chapter yet! I'm sorry for taking so freaking long. But I hope you guys like it! Chocolates for everyone!**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews. They made me Smile!**

**I'll let you read NOW!!!**

**:)))**

* * *

**Sweat&Squealing**

**❀Chapter 7 of - **Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You

Tuesday, before Christmas Eve.

She hadn't seen much of either of her boys Monday and today at school. They were together a lot though, seeming to be discussing things. Sometimes even with paper writing down and crossing out things. However whenever they occasionally glance up finding her staring at them they quickly put everything away.

It was getting very suspicious.

The pink haired girl frowned but continued her way to lunch passing other students bustling around. Mostly everyone was excited about the holiday plus the vacation they got with it. Bragging on how some were going to get all that they asked for.

Spoiled brats.

Sakura tended to hate it when people just thought about the presents for them, not giving a damn about other people who aren't able to get anything at all. It frustrated her, she partially blamed the parents.

Once in the cafeteria she took her place in line brushing elbows with someone next to her.

"Sorry," She looked up and there was Rei in his red hair meeting her gaze with his deep brown eyes. She smiled.

"Hey Sakura how have you been lately?" He grinned toward her, then grabbing a carton of milk. His tray filling up going by the line of assorted foods.

Konoha Elementary is huge if you remember. It's not only large because of the many students but also the load of money Konoha had to even build this school.

So it has many rich or middle class whom attend, since it is highly known for the school's academics. There aren't many middle class, the cause is that to get in you have to take an exam. Unless you had a large IQ upon other things you could not get in.

The rich, well most of them got in obviously with their money helping fund the school's needs. This includes the wide diversity of foods they served.

Anyways back to the present.

"I'm doing fine and all that Christmas shopping is complicated. What about you?" Sakura answered placing a slice of chocolate cake on her tray.

"Same old, same old. Christmas can be such a drag sometimes. But food is the best part of it for me," He shifted his gaze to her slyly. "So what have you gotten for me _Sakura-chan_?" The mahogany haired boy wiggled his eye brows in a flirting manner.

Sakura giggled waving her hand in front of her face, "You'll get it at the end of the day. I assure you though it's not all that special, but it is homemade. I worked really hard on them, therefore when you _eat _them you better enjoy it." She hinted to him, picking up some sushi. Yum sushi and cake!

Rei led them to the vending machine since Sakura usually got her drinks from there.

He laughed, "I was only kidding but alright. I actually got you something though too. How about we exchange at you're locker? I'll walk and meet you there." After paying he handed her a bottle of milk tea.

She accepted it, "You didn't need to pay for me here, hold on I have money in my pocket." Before Sakura even pulled out the money Rei stopped her by holding her wrist.

He rolled his eyes, "Sakura don't even, I have lots of cash where a measly 3 yen isn't going to do anything. Just think of it as another Christmas gift." He let go of her hand staring at her expectantly.

She sighed, "Okay, but only this once. And yeah at my locker will do, would you like to sit with us again? No mixes today so Ino won't be there. Also that Naruto and Sasuke are off somewhere again the table isn't as full." Sakura became a bit saddened mentioning the two, she missed them.

Rei noticed that her leafy green eyes were downcast, lowering his body so that his head was at her level he poked her wide yet charming forehead.

"Sure Sakura, I think I _have _to keep an eye on you over there anyway," He placed his hand on her back and nudged her forward with him to the usual table Sakura sat at.

Everyone was talking animatedly, jabbering about nonsense. Kiba explaining to Hinata what he had gotten for his dog Akumaru. While she ate pieces of her food offering a small smile. Shino sat with his arms crossed not eating anything. Sitting next to Shikamaru whom was chewing on an apple lazily with his chin resting on his palm. Chouji gorging himself with food circling the table with his eyes to catch anyone who tried to steal his food.

There were two empty seats next to each other, that is where the approaching pair sat.

Once seated Sakura asked, "Hey does anyone know where Naruto or Sasuke are?" She was hoping to find answers sadly, no one knew.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, "Relax Sakura their probably fine, why don't you drink your milk tea?" Rei released her shoulder and took the bottle off her tray. Unscrewing the cap he held it to her lips.

Sakura was surprised at first, never the less she parted her mouth slightly. Rei angling the bottle so that she could get a small sip. Her eyes sparkled as they widened.

"It's strawberry milk tea! My favorite how did you know?" She took the bottle from his hand feeding herself now of the delicious beverage.

"Well you only get that the majority of the time we eat at school, it wasn't hard to figure out." He began eating his cheeseburger satisfied that she had at least gotten a little better.

She placed the bottle back down and punched him lightly, "Thank you, then." Sakura beamed sticking a fork in her chocolate cake stuffing it in her mouth leaving the utensil there. As she laughed looking around the table at everyone's expressions.

Kiba soon joined in enjoying how random she was, where the rest stared at them warily.

Yet, Rei couldn't stop watching the cherry blossom next to him. And the worst part was because he already knew the reason why.

- There's too much going on, there's too much happening. -

Two young teenage boys are arguing while located in a empty computer club room, since well because they picked a convenient time that no members were there at the moment.

Whack!

"OWWWWWWWW, Teme! Stop freaking hitting me!" A pouty blonde hollered examining his head with some mirror he found on the tiled floor.

"Stop stuffing your face and focus you idiot." A very annoyed Sasuke ran his eyes over the documents typed on the computer screen. Analyzing every last bit of information carefully.

"Ugh, don't be such a grouchy bootie Sasuke. We're going to pick them up today anyhow." Naruto rolled his ocean blue eyes.

The concentrated chicken haired boy eyes curved to his best friend, "That sentence sounded extremely gay, you fag," He scoffed. "I'm just making sure we have everything ready for tomorrow. You know as well as I do that if anything goes out of place we're screwed. This year Christmas has to be even more special." Sasuke finished, looking back at the computer.

'_For us.'_

Naruto went into his thinking pose, bringing his hand to make a movement as if he was stroking a beard, "Well so long as we do things correctly I think it will all be okay. I'm sure of it Teme, I'm always right. Believe it!" He made that good guy stance raising his thumb in reassurance.

Sasuke smirked that knowing smirk, "It better be I'm going to blame you double time if anything goes wrong. _Believe it." _He ended in a mocking tone.

"HEY, it's only cool when I say it Sasuke! You're stealing my word!" Naruto stomped pointing a finger toward the passive young Uchiha in front of him.

"Firstly it's words, and we should be leaving soon. Classes are going to start again in about 10 minutes. So eat faster we have gym with Sakura next." Sasuke turned the computer off and took a slice of tomato in his mouth.

"Yes, gym! Finally." Naruto began inhaling his ramen noodles, but stopped midway in his slurping. "Yo, Teme how can you eat tomatoes their so disgusting!" He stared while eating again.

Sasuke chewed on another slice of his fresh tomatoes, "These aren't disgusting and at least their healthier than that soup of salt you eat practically everyday." He seethed, watching the clock tick.

"Psh, whatever Sasuke. Ramen is the most awesome and delicious thing in this entire world." Naruto claimed drinking the rest of his broth.

"Yeah, in your world. Anyways did you put that letter in Sakura's locker?" Sasuke asked taking a sip of his water bottle.

"No duh, Sasuke I'm not stupid." Naruto stretched scratching his back like he had just woken up from a nap.

"But you are stupid, stupid. Let's go before Sakura gets suspicious again." The dark haired boy gathered his trash and proceeded to the door, followed by a running Naruto.

- I want to see you happy, but I like it more when you're happy because of me. -

When they came out of the lockers they saw their bubbly pink haired friend in black shorts and a red tank. Talking with a few girls from class.

The moment their presence was known though all fan girls squealed at the sight of the stoic god…

"KYAAAAA SASUKE-KUN'S HERE!" A brunette girl screamed bringing the attention of every other girl and boy in the gym.

Just like that he was surrounded and Naruto was fighting for his life when he had been knocked to the floor by the annoying girls.

"Sasuke-sama, how are you today?!"

"Sasuke-kun do you need anything!??!?!!!"

"Sasuke-sama ignore them they're all sluts!!"

And the rants continued giving the center of attention a migraine, however he _tried _to keep his cool as he reached for Naruto's attempting to save him.

Well, once he grabbed what he was looking for it came to be a badgered blonde with a purple eye. Looking beat up, like shit.

Sasuke sighed trying to put Naruto on his feet, glaring at each of the faces that held heart shaped eyes. Some were even drooling…animals.

'_Their such idiots.'_

The crowd of girls squealed at the sigh of him.

"Did you see that he was looking at me!!!" One yelled bouncing up and down.

"NO WAY HE WAS SO CHECKING ME OUT!"

"Ha, you're all crazy. HE WAS OBVIOUSLY STARING AT MY LOVELY FACE."

He twitched, his tolerance level depleting, his fist growing tighter. Knuckles turning white.

Then a savior came along.

"Ah, hem." She started patiently.

"SASUKE-SAMA DID YOU GET MY EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOU?!"

"AH, hem" She tried again.

"FORGET HER, HOW ABOUT THE 100 CANDY CANES I SENT YOU?"

"Excuse me…?" Her patience running low.

"AHH, SASUKE-KUN COME UNDER THE MISTLE TOE WITH ME!!"

"YO, bitches! Fuck off and leave them ALONE!" She blew up. "While you're at it shut your freaking mouths NO ONE wants to HEAR YOU! SO back the hell off!!" Sakura held her arms crossed in a very _frightening _manner.

The fan girls turned their snotty heads…but froze at there designer shoes spots.

Sakura's enraged aura, held a glare that could scare Sasuke's away in the blink of an eye.

"Hm? Are you going to move your sorry asses or am I going to have to do it for you?!" She raised her perfect little pink eyebrows warningly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Step.

They all ran off in different directions of the gym away from the scary green eyed girl. Some brave ones blew kisses toward the icon of their dreams.

The male population in the gym gulped, shaking their heads repeatedly to etch away the scare.

Sakura's posture softened and she smiled to her boys, "Hey, you two okay?" She walked closer now that the wall of fan girls were gone.

Naruto who had somehow quickly recovered beamed, "Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan! Those scary ugly hoes stepped all over me with their stupid bodies!" He wailed wrapping his tanned (muscular) arms around her form. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had sleeves rolled up to his shoulders with orange knee high sweats.

Sasuke stuffed his pale hands in his dark blue knee high sweats, calm now that the herd of prissy girls were gone. His shirt a black t-shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the back.

But he rolled his eyes at Naruto's actions.

The girl being squeezed giggled, softly rubbing her friend's back soothingly. "Yeah I think I saw that. But hey-" She pulled away from him. "Where have the both of you been? It's like you're avoiding me or something." Sakura inquired, frowning slightly.

They stiffened, Sasuke recovered first.

"We had to do errands for Kakashi, he didn't want anyone to know about it. So we've been busy all over the place." He lied swiftly.

'_Thank youuu, Teme.' _Naruto thought, inwardly wiping off sweat from his forehead.

"What Sasuke said, sorry Sakura-chan. And don't worry we would never try to avoid you." He grinned broadly. Putting his hands behind his head, standing back next to Sasuke for safety.

Sakura contemplated for a bit, then sighed feeling as if a weight had been lifted of. "Alright then." She gave a small smile crossing her hands again.

The next second a purple haired woman jumped in the middle of the gym, "Okay maggots! Today it's free period since I'm going to a dango buffet today! So behave and leave when you're suppose to. Let me warn you I will know if you all try anything!" With that she ran off flinging a wad of coupons in her hand.

The students sweat dropped at their sensei's actions.

"Okaaaay…let's go play some basketball guys!" Naruto said to his to friends. They started walking, Sakura in the middle, the boys on both sides protectively. Sending threatening signs to any boy who was caught staring at Sakura. "Oi, Rei you wanna play too?!" Naruto yelled across the gym where there stood a passive rose haired boy leaning against the wall. Being ogled by other fan girls who were gushing to him.

His eyes opened and he lifted himself off the wall, "Excuse me ladies." They squealed, some fainted. Rei walked up to the three awaiting him grinning, "I am _not _losing."

Smirk.

Thumbs up.

Giggle.

- You don't have to be sad for too long, I'll always be there. -

Sweat, pant.

A tie between Sakura and Naruto against Sasuke and Rei. It was really a sight to behold fan girls couldn't take their eyes away from the boys. Not that they wanted to.

Seeing their glistening forms made hearts go mad. Most of the girls had nose bleeds, which for them wasn't a pretty sight.

Some boys kept watching Sakura's movements while she played. When she laughed or jumped because she scored a point, they blushed. Not looking too long since of course, they would probably be a bloody mess with the three playing with her.

One more shot and either side will win, Naruto had the ball with Sasuke blocking him. Sakura was across next to their basket waiting for an opening since Rei was half a head taller than her.

"You ready Sakura-chan?!" Naruto called dribbling the ball, his guard still up just in case Sasuke tried something.

Sakura's lips turned up deviously, "Yep!" she exclaimed keeping her eyes in Rei's same gaze. Trying to keep him from finding out their plan. Naruto raised the ball and through. In a split second before he did Sakura's eyes widened, "CRAP!" She looked to the direction of the girls bathroom.

Rei on impulse half turned his head to where she had been surprised at.

The sound of a ball caught was heard, Sakura pivoted her foot twisting her body. She threw the ball in the basket. Rei cursed, the ball went over the edge of the rim slightly. However in favor of Sakura it fell in the hoop.

Sakura rejoiced, "YES, YES, WE WIN! Yaaaaaaaaay!" She jumped up and down high fiving Naruto.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe you fell for that Rei." He stood with sweat still sticking to him.

"She's a good actor though Sasuke, geez. I bet even you turned back to look at her." Rei said his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Tch." Sasuke sighed, he wasn't going to be a sore loser.

"Naruto, don't touch me you smelly pig! Ew, one finger and I'll kill you!" The two boys who were momentarily preoccupied snapped their heads at her desperate voice.

The blonde was apparently trying to hug the girl, when she didn't want to. Ergo Sakura kept backing away dodging any attempts.

"Come on Sakura-chaaan you're sweaty too it won't make a difference. It's a happy hug because we won!" He explained, though it didn't convince her.

"SO? I don't want to be covered in you're sweat. Besides I'm not that drenched unlike you and Rei and Sasuke! Go hug them not me!" Sakura frantically yelled, she _did not _need yucky boy sweat all over her. Gross.

Rei laughed amused at the scene. Sasuke crossed his arms. They gave each other knowing looks and walked next to Naruto.

Rei rested his elbow on top of Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto stop being so childish. If little Sakura doesn't want a hug then she doesn't. You have to get that through that hard skull of yours" He winked.

Too bad Sakura didn't catch it.

"See Naruto, Rei's on my side!" Sakura smiled appreciatively at Rei. Not for long though…

"Boo." And she found herself in the arms of her ebony haired friend. Who might I add was also muscular _and _sweaty.

"Oh…my…god…EW! Sasuke let go of me now! You feel so gross and icky! Uggggh!" Sakura kept trying to wiggle and kick her way out. She stopped abruptly when she saw the others, Naruto and Rei approaching too. Arms wide open…

"IF either of you so much as TOUCH ME all three of you are going to go to hell for Christmas!!" Sakura threatened thrashing more strongly now.

She felt three hot bodies enclose her, she screeched.

Naruto smothered Sakura more in an embrace just to piss her off. Rei helped him. Sasuke remained holding her by the waist. Enjoying the feeling.

They ended up laughing (except Sasuke) because he's a cool weirdo. Sakura gave up after she couldn't take anymore.

Girls huffed enviously.

Boys sweat dropped at their antics, but laughed at how childish it all was.

- There are just moments, moments that I can't explain. -

After many more events the day was over and Sakura was heading to her locker. Rei already waiting for her leaning against another locker near hers.

"Hi, Rei!" She waved from afar. Running now to her locker.

He lifted his hand as a sign of hello, "Took you long enough you know." He reached for a container in his back pocket.

Sakura opened her locker door putting books away, "Sorry, got held up in homeroom. You know the whole Naruto versus Iruka-Sensei bit." Still rummaging through her locker she found an envelope a red one. On the front it said: 'To Sakura-chan! From the Teme and your bestest friend Naruto!'. She covered her mouth just incase a giggle escaped. She slipped it in her book bag.

Then she found what she was searching for. She lifted it with her hands and presented it to Rei.

He chuckled, "White and milk chocolate covered cookies," He examined them more. "Shaped from your face. That's hilarious makes my day even better." Rei took them from her tender hands accepting the treats.

Sakura held up a peace sign closing one eye, "I know you like sweets _almost _as much as I do and that my baking skills are killer. _And _that cookies are you're favorite, so I thought this was a suitable gift!" She said happily, proud that he liked the cookies. "Oh also the fact I _know _you love seeing my face everyday at school, why not eat them?!" She grinned eyes showing a glint of light.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you Sakura, for that I think you deserve something in return." He brought his hand out and in it was a pink cardboard box with a silk pink ribbon tied around it.

The roseate eyed the box with excitement reaching fro the gift. She was about to open it when Rei's voice stopped her.

"Hey, don't open it at this moment. I want you to wait until you get home. It's kind of embarrassing watching you waiting for what you say and stuff. I'd rather hear what you have to say the next time I see you." He lightly scratched his cheek with one finger, blushing almost unnoticeably. Almost.

Sakura kept the box in grip, "Okay Rei, thank you." She placed a chaste kiss against his other cheek. (She had to tippy toe a little)

He tried to keep his blush down to not embarrass himself, "Alrighty then, how about I drive you home. My father told me I was going to get picked up today because we're leaving early tomorrow. So I have a ride." Rei said to her finally composing himself.

"Really? Thanks so much Rei." Sakura hugged him full on she was extremely glad.

He patted her head, "Your welcome…" Took her hand leading them out.

- Open your eyes, who is the first person you see? -

"Bye Rei! Merry early Christmas! Thank you for everything again! Thank you too Dan!(the driver)." Through the flurry snow Sakura ran inside her home.

"She's a sweet girl Rei-sama." Dan tipped his hat as he drove off.

"I know…Dan. I know." Rei replied, watching the scenery from his window.

- - -

"Teme, that wrapping is ugly, what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled angrily watching his best friend.

"Shut up, Dobe. It's better than what you could ever do!" Sasuke tried to ignore his annoying companion. They were situated in his living room.

Itachi chuckled, the two continued bickering. He was just in the room to watch them mess up.

A female raven haired woman poked her head through the door connecting the living room to the dining room, "Are you boys okay? Sasuke dear, I could help if you'd like." Mikoto offered daintily making her way to her younger son.

Sasuke refused to give up.

His mother smiled warmly, but tried to contain herself from laughing out loud.

"Just give Okaa-san the gift. I think this all could be done faster I you let her do it." Itachi said enjoying the way Sasuke glared.

"Yeah Sasuke come on we have to check on other stuff for tomorrow too!" Naruto raised his voice flinging his arms in the air to convince Sasuke further.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and handed the object gently to his mother, not meeting her eyes.

Mikoto picked the gift from her son's hand, sitting on the couch instead of the carpeted floor like Sasuke and Naruto were.

They watched fascinated by how skillfully she was able to wrap.

- - -

Sakura closed her eyes for sleep, her mother had asked if she wanted to go to Florida with her and Hana. Together.

But she wasn't stupid, "together" wasn't going to be just them. It was going to be wit _Ugly _too, she'll get over it. Her mother didn't press any further though when she repeatedly declined the offer.

So here she is now trying to sleep, alone. Her home empty.

'_I'll open the envelope and Rei's gift tomorrow. I'm just way…too tired.' _

Her eyes shut awaiting Christmas Eve.

* * *

**A.N. - Hi**

**Sooooooo? Bad. Good. Awful. Disgusting. Okay?! Which ever thanks a bunch for reading! I don't like this chapter either. Anyways NEXT chapter I will finally reveal Sakura's gift! **

Until Next Time On:

**Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You**


	9. Surprises at Every Corner

**Updated 4/9/10 , 11:00 PM**

**I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long!!! T___T I dislike myself. But what pushed me was the fact that I knew I had readers who actually read this story and I am going to finish this for them!!!**

**Love You guys3**

**I'll let you read NOW!!!**

**:)))**

**

* * *

**

Surprises at Every Corner

**❀Chapter 8 of - **Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You

Her eyelids cracked open revealing her white painted room and belongings. She quickly sat up, reaching for the two gifts on her desk.

'_Well it isn't officially Christmas till tomorrow so I'll open Rei's then. But…Naruto and Sasuke's is just an envelope so it must be important or something.'_

The pinkette set the box back down and began opening the envelope. Her eyes widened at the words:

_Dear Sakura-chan!!!!_

_We (Teme and ME) miss you a whole lot so get ready for Christmas Eve today or yesterday! Whenever you read this!! Anyways I gotta hurry Teme keeps glaring at me…SO SO Sakura-chan be ready at 10:00 AM and we'll see you soon. OH meet us at the school, 10:00 AM 10:00AM!!!_

_Don't be late Sakura. I can't stand the idiot's voice anymore._

_Love,_

_The Great NARUTO UZUMAKI and Sasuke Uchiha_

She pushed herself off her messy bed and ran straight into the bathroom. Her clock read 9:06AM…

- Just look around the corner and you'll see me. -

"Crap, Sasuke you sure this is going to work? Sakura-chan is probably going to be scared as hell!" Naruto flailed his arms in the air staring at his best friend. They were currently in a shiny black SUV driving to their destination. Of course a driver was in front, Itachi in the passengers seat.

"Calm down Dobe if my father hired the right men then the job will be done right." Sasuke said, looking through the window.

The older Uchiha heir chuckled, "You sound like you're on an assassination mission otouto. This should be a fun day. Don't forget to take photos I want to see Sakura-chan's face from today even if I'm not there." Itachi sighed checking the time on his watch.

"That's disgusting Itachi what the heck is wrong with you?! But..HEY SASUKE LET'S DO THAT!" Naruto exclaimed loudly jumping in his seat.

"Shut up stupid we're in a freaking car." He sighed, "Do whatever you want." Sasuke sat deeper in his seat so he wouldn't have a bigger urge to hurt the blonde fellow next to him.

Naruto smiled brightly and sat silently excited for the day. Content only for a moment though.

"Are we there yet?"

"That's it-" Sasuke snarled.

"OH MY BUDDHA GET OFF ME TEME!!"

Itachi and the driver sweat dropped hearing the loud screaming from Naruto. Pleading for help.

"Just…keep going Kenmei-san please." Itachi said.

- A little further and I'll catch your hand. -

'_Okay I have their gifts and I am suited up for winter weather' _Sakura concluded.

She checked her appearance in the mirror, her pink hair let down smooth. A green long sleeved turtle neck sweater with black as night skinny jeans and good snow boots. Not those ugly UGGS. (No offence to peoples who like them!) There was still at least 2 inches of snow outside left from yesterday.

Tossing on her jacket and making sure that she had the gifts and her house keys she turned the knob to feel fresh cold winter air.

That was until a hand covered her mouth and a black cloth covered her eyes. She couldn't cry out for help so she thrashed kicking this way and that. It felt like there was more than one of this person for she faintly heard someone say, "We got her let's go now."

She felt herself being hastily thrown over her captor's shoulder, she started to kick again. The man probably couldn't take the assault anymore, Sakura could have sworn she heard a whispered '_Sorry_' before she passed out.

The gifts had fallen on the snow covered concrete.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was dark, she was lying in a moving car. Her eyes tried to adjust to the figures around her. They were men in black suits. Her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sakura screeched already trying to find a way out.

"Now Miss calm down! It's alright we won't hurt you." The man tried to reassure her not knowing how to grab the girl so she would stop.

Sakura paid the man no heed nor even the other man trying to coaxed her to sit back down.

"Like hell you're not going to hurt me! Let me out already you freaking freaks!!!" She hollered using her boots to kick harder.

"Hold her hands behind her back, we're almost there." One of the men ordered.

"You sons of a bitches!!! I swear if you don't let me go I'll make sure you can't have ANY damn kids!!!" Sakura screeched being pulled back they blind folded her again.

"Just a few more minutes men we're almost near the boss." He informed his men.

'_What boss? What the hell? Oh no! Sasuke and Naruto they don't know where I am their probably still waiting. SHIT. I have to get out fast.' _Sakura bit her lip thinking of a plan.

She felt the car stop, "Let's go a few more steps and we'll soon be there." The man holding her hands said professionally.

They crunched snow under their shoes walking at a slow pace because Sakura could not see. She decided to remain quiet until she sees this **boss**_. _

'_I am not going down without a fight. ' _

They stopped, "Boss-sama we leave her with you, take care." And both men left the crunching of snow fading.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, two arms had encircled each of her arms gently. Leading her to god knows where…

Then one slipped her blind fold off, fireworks were heard. Her eyes widened the second time that day. She kept her gaze toward the sky the fireworks seemed to form words and a tree. In pink, blue, orange with the Christmas colors of green and red it said:

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

More fireworks blew out, the boy next to her shouted the exact words from the display. The surprised girl looked hastily back and forth between the two boys on her side.

Sasuke smirking toward her and Naruto with his hands behind his head a huge grin plastered on his face.

"So-".

Sakura glomped Naruto first squeezing him tightly, tears brimming her eyes out of joy.

"You know the Dobe didn't do all the work I _know _I did most of it." Came an awaiting voice from behind the joyful girl.

She turned, "Sasuke." Wrapping her arms around his neck crying her eyes out even more, were the still booming fireworks really that good?

Naruto joined the embrace saying a curt, "I got lonely." Burying his face in Sakura's hair. Now squeezing both his friends tightly.

"You're disgusting Naruto get off of us." Sasuke glared.

"I love you too, Sasuke! I love you too!" Naruto howled in the winter air, his breath creating puffy clouds.

"I love you both so much." They heard from the cotton candy haired girl in between them. Sasuke allowed a wispy smile to grace his features. Naruto hugged tighter.

"Alright no more gushy stuff MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE YOU GUYS!" Naruto broke from the embrace spinning around landing on the snowy ground. Making a snow angel while vigorously moving his limbs.

Sakura laughed out loud freeing her body from Sasuke. When she turned around she realized they were behind the abandoned auditorium. _Their _auditorium, her smile grew even brighter.

Naruto had begun a snow ball fight with Sasuke. Which he did not enjoy but hey Uchihas can't and don't back down on a challenge. Even if it's just with snowballs.

Then Sakura remembered, "Hey what are we going to do here?" She asked bewildered.

The boys stopped their quarrel and Naruto grinned slyly.

"Sakura-chaaan let's go to the auditorium now. It's really cold out here." Naruto pleaded putting his acting skills on.

"Um, okay?" Sakura complied, following Naruto and Sasuke on the brick pavement leading to the S.P.

…

…

…

"Okay Sakura-chan I'm going to cover your eyes right now so get ready." Naruto informed Sakura, their noses were turning red from the frigid air. "Sasuke you know what to do!" He exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke stepped up to the old metal door. Grasping a knob in his hand, turning it slowly. While Naruto led Sakura into the spacious room.

The whiskered cheek boy uncovered the pinkette's vision, running straight to the light switch.

Everything came out like a dream, a beautifully decorated Christmas tree on the stage. At the front where there should have been a wide gap between the stage and seats was a table of foods for at least twenty people. Sweets like dumplings, warm childhood favorites, of course ingredients for ramen, and…tomatoes?

Anyways the whole room was brightly lit, very clean and not overly decorated. It looked wonderful Sakura truly couldn't believe it.

"Oh Kami-sama…" Sakura whispered breathlessly.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, walking to the food table.

Sasuke followed suit with his hands in his coat pockets, "I think the question is, does she _love _it. We went through a lot of trouble so…what do you think Sakura?" He wondered. Watching the stunned girl who was still at the exact same spot she was left.

Her face broke into a full fledged smile. Like a person in la la land Sakura spun and ran around the auditorium. Taking in every piece of the newly decorated S.P.

"Absolutely."

- You're my sunshine through my cold days. You make my every day. -

Sakura maneuvered her way through all the cakes trying to decide which treat to eat first. Examining them thoroughly.

Naruto choked on his ramen from laughing at the sight, Sasuke rolling his eyes eating a bowl of ramen himself. It was good for such a freezing day.

When Sakura finally settled on some dango and a slice of vanilla strawberry crème cake, Sasuke jabbed Naruto in the ribs.

"Ow!" He yelled. "What do you want Teme?!" Naruto squeaked rubbing his sore side now.

"We should give her the gift now." Sasuke suggested taking another bite of his noodles casually.

Naruto set his bowl down carefully, then bolted upward in a high jump. "I want to give it to her!" He shouted wildly but was pulled down by his stone faced friend.

'_I get to give it to her.'_ Sasuke's eyes read. Naruto already got the pleasure of seeing Sakura bright because of him like he had done everything. Taking all the credit, it was only fair that Sasuke got to do this. So Naruto pouted however agreed albeit unwillingly thought.

Satisfied Sasuke rose from his sitting position and jumped off the stage and pulled something out from his pocket. Once he finished clicking the buttons a ringing was heard from somewhere in the auditorium.

"Sakura could you find that ringing thing for me I can't seem to locate it." He asked, hiding the right side of his body so she wouldn't see.

"Huh? Oh-hey where's that ringing coming from?" Sakura speculated, as she innocently searched around the room listening intently.

The tune she found out had been coming from under the tree. The flowery girl raised her eyebrows at the red wrapped box. A tag on it read "To : Sakura" so she ripped the package open.

Naruto ran up to her to get a closer look at her reaction. Sasuke shut his device but didn't put it away.

"Neh, Sakura-chan you do know how to use these right? I know you're smart enough." Naruto said warmly.

"Yo, Sakura am I going to have to take it back or something? You don't seem like you want it." Sasuke conjectured.

"YOU GUYS GOT ME A PHONE?! IT'S SO CUTE!" Sakura leaped suffocating her two boys in a big hug. Her heart so grateful-she pulled away immediately after and smacked the boys upside their heads. "How could you use so much money on me?! It's so much why would you two waste so much? You really shouldn't have…

"I love everything today, but Naruto, Sasuke. I'm not even worth it." She was truly thankful for her two best friends. And yet. She doubted if she even deserved this from them.

Sasuke recovered from the surprise that just overtook them, he frowned. "Sakura what are you talking about, stupid? We don't care if you don't or do 'deserve' it. This is our choice in the matter." He said obviously in his case.

"Sakura-chan we just want you to always be safe. What if you got hurt and no one knew about it? If anything an emergency while your mom is out? Anything we just want to be there quick when you need us. All you would have to do is call us." Naruto lectured. "We don't want anything bad to happen to you when we're not close."

Sakura was dumbfounded at what she had heard, she sighed. "You guys care way too much." She smiled softly. "How exactly am I going to call you though if you only have home phones?"

At the same time both Naruto and Sasuke held out their custom made phones. Naruto's phone was a sleek orange color with black accents and a white swirlish ball for a key chan.. Sasuke a very glossy black with white slash designs covering the outside and inside. He also had a key chain which was a blue lightening ball.

Sakura laughed cheerfully. Her phone was snowy white decorated with green painted looking petals around it. And a key chain, however she had a very chibi looking Naruto with a peace sign dangling next to a chibi Sasuke who appeared to be cracking his knuckles.

"Our numbers are already in your phone the same with you in ours. The only things they all have in common is that the screens can swerve around when you want it to, a built in camera with excellent quality, a password which you can decide on what you want for that, and lots of other things." Sasuke finished not wanting to describe more.

"And Sakura-chan, me and Sasuke's number is on speed dial for you. This phone is for the three of us only so we gotta keep it a secret." Naruto included. "Oh and the Teme even though he never told me has connections to that electronics company Classic. He got us to make these phones just for today! There isn't a single phone that is going to be made this way." He exclaimed.

Sakura listened intently, rolling her eyes at her friends over protectiveness. "Hey you guys let's each take a photo on the cell phone for a memory!" Sakura hyped excitedly, already preparing her phone for a photo.

Sasuke groaned but agreed to Sakura's request not smiling with his mouth. Never the less his eyes showed his happiness in all. Naruto held his thumb up grinning with all his teeth. Sakura her own joyful self.

*Click*

They took turns for the other's phone. And didn't leave till they were all tired out…12AM.

- It's those times I wish that time could freeze for me. -

Once she got home, Sakura blindly climbed in bed when a pink box stopped her from shutting her eyelids permanetly.

'_Rei's gift, I almost forgot.'_

She slipped the ribbon off and lifted the lid. Inside she found silver necklace, a circle hanging from it studded with diamonds.

Sakura brought a hand to cover her mouth, Rei's family did own some very renowned jewelry stores. How could he take her cookies when he gave her something so extravagant?!

'_It's so pretty…'_

What did this mean?

* * *

**A.N. - UHOHSPAGHETTIO !**

**Hey everyoneeeee, I only have two more months of 8th grade and I will finally enter highschool next year or this year...what ever I don't care. Anyhow you probably won't want to read me babble so yeahhh. **

**I hopeyou guys liked the chapter, I started this the moment I got home and yadda yaddda. Have an awesome night/day guys!!! **

**Thanks for reading :)))**

**P.S. ****Have you people heard of substitution and elimination in math!? I couldn't understand eliminaton until today and we've been doing them for like whoe week this week. Im so stupid!! Now all I need is to understand substitution...kinda...uhhh. Yeah. **

**Excuse my spelling errors if any.**

**11:09PM**

Until Next Time On :

**Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You**


	10. Old Habits

**Sup, guys this isn't very long but I did this instead of working on my stupid science project anyways have fun!**

**3**

**I'll let you guys read NOW!!!**

**:)))**

**Old Habits**

**❀Chapter 9 of - **Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You

They were now back from school and Sakura could be seen rushing toward Rei's locker after practically sprinting to school.

Panting she soon found him crouching inside his locker searching books to his morning classes. Her eyes beamed and pink lips opened.

"REI!" Sakura yelled as she neared said boy.

Surprised the red headed boy had jolted up and accidentally rammed his head against the top of the locker. A loud bang could be heard.

"Kuso…" He muttered rubbing his now sore head, looking for the familiar voice that had called him.

"Opps…sorry Rei, anyways! How could you get me what you got me?! I can't believe you, it probably cost a lot of money! What are you doing??! How could your parents approve of this, how did you approve of this?! What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Sakura tried to catch her breath while she looked Rei straight in the eye.

The mahogany hair colored boy blinked, "…What?" he asked utterly confused.

Sakura slapped her forehead and took a deep breath, "Why did you get me that necklace, Rei?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I felt like it, duh."

"But-"

"I just imagined how you would look with it and asked my dad if I could get it custom made."

"But-"

"He had no problem with it because he knows your family's small business Sak, calm down."

"Yeah, bu-"

"Relax already freak, both my parents were fine with it. Come on I don't ask them for everything."

Sakura stood stunned, most rich people these days don't like to associate with others who were not in their class. Her family wasn't poor but they weren't rich either, mostly a family of doctors and business workers. But that was pretty much it, nothing special.

She sighed, "Fine then, I just don't think you should give me something obviously really expensive while all I did was bake you cookies." Sakura frowned staring at his face concerned.

"Stop worrying about it, you actually made your gift with your own two hands and that's greater than anything just bought. You're nothing like those fan girls at all which is even more awesome." He closed his locker door. "Now come on lets get your stuff and head to homeroom."

Sakura actually complied with the idea, being already exhausted of how the morning had started and so her day began.

_'So maybe Rei doesn't like me.'_

- I can't help myself I'm too drawn in. -

'_Oh my freaking Kami-sama.' _She realized the moment she entered social studies with Rei, spotting her hyperactive blond and annoyed raven haired friend arguing.

'_I never gave them their gifts! Dammit it was probably those stupid body guards! What am going to do?' _Her body felt miserable, how could she just notice now?

Sakura trudged to her seat in front of Naruto separating herself from Rei since it was assigned seating. She couldn't bear turn her head around to face the two behind her.

But…they weren't going to have it that way.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You missed it in homeroom, I totally beat Shikamaru in tic tac toe!!" The crazy blond hollered while grinning like a fool. He hovered over the side of Sakura's head.

Her eyes widened at the closeness, "Oh really Naruto…? That's great I guess." she looked to her right seeing a sleeping Shikamaru with his head on top of his folded arms.

"Tch, dobe you can't call it winning if the guy wasn't even trying. Idiot." Sakura heard the voice of her other close friend.

Naruto had backed up to return to his seat by then, "Shut up Sasuke! Mind your own business and let me gloat with Sakura-chan!"

As they continued to argue Sakura began to hyperventilate in her mind, trying to find a way that she could make it up to her two best friends. Their words went passed her ears like dust.

'_Think. Think. Think! What should I do, urrrrrrrrgh. I'm so STUPID, oh wait freaking dammit Kurenai-sensei is here.' _Sakura recollected her thoughts and started to listen to her teacher.

"So class today we're going to turn to pages…"

- What am I suppose to do now? -

**Sakura POV**

Okay so it's lunch time now, I have to figure out what I can have for a gift to give those two. I feel like an idiot, for losing their actual gifts.

Ugh, I'm in line right now I don't know how I can eat. Whatever a slice of chocolate cake and regular ice cold water will do.

But when I turn around Ino was sitting with Sasuke…I could feel myself drain of something. I don't know…why am I _feeling _this way? I forgot it was mix with the seventh today.

Breathe, relax, everything will be fine. I shook my head and walked to the table with the biggest smile I could get out of me. I sat next to Naruto the babbling ding dong which made me a little bit happier. I looked down at my food just staring at it. But I could hear Ino laughing when she told probably Sasuke something. My heart felt funny, like it was crunching into itself.

"Sakura." Someone called my name and it sounded like Gaara-kun. I turned my head to look at his direction.

"Yeah?" I asked, please don't tell me he noticed my mood I mean come on we don't even talk that much together. He's even more quiet than Sasuke half the time I'm with him. It isn't awkward just not normal.

"Something wrong with you?" Gaara-kun was very new a few months ago he moved here from Suna. Let me tell you it wasn't very pleasant it was like he wanted to kill everyone. And yet like so many other people Naruto made him open up to all of us. He's part of our little group now, but we don't even talk that much so this really _is _surprising to me.

He raised his eyebrows well lack of, he doesn't have any…well anyways if he did then there would be eye brows raised. Since I was only staring at him.

"Oh, um no I guess I'm not that hungry. Hahaha." I tried to laugh it off, but I knew I looked like an idiot in front of him. I'm probably the worst liar on the face of the earth.

Gaara-kun only stared at me more, his pearly teal eyes rimmed with thick black eyeliner scanned me up and down. I gulped. He stopped, then started to sip his tea.

I let out a breath, really glad that he didn't interrogate me more.

"Sakura! Hey! Sakura!" I jumped, Ino was calling me.

"Hey Ino what is it?" She appeared to be way too happy. Her sky blue eyes were screaming to tell me something. Sigh.

"Would you like to go to the mall with Hinata-chan and I?!" She was really hyper…ah she had a diet coke to drink. "We could go this Saturday and Hinata-chan already agreed." She smiled so sincerely, I would feel too guilty if I said no. Plus Naruto, was looking at me…was it worry in his eyes?

Sasuke had his arms folded like he didn't care and just picked up his rice ball and chewed. His dark eyes met mine but I shifted, ugh forget him! I don't know how he could be so sweet to me on Christmas and just…whatever! I'll forget it.

I smiled back as true as I could, "Sure Ino I'd love to, but I don't know if I'll have a ride or not." Which is true because well who knows if mom is even going to come home or not.

She scoffed playfully, "Pshh, I'll ask my dad if he could let my driver give you a lift with Hinata and me." She said it like no care in the world.

I had a better idea though, "Wait…instead of that why don't we just catch a bus? It'll cost some more but I don't want to trouble you by having to pick me up. Plus you both have enough money I think it would be fine." Ino's eyes widened, Hinata looked scared stiff. "What?" I wondered.

"A bus?! Won't we like get mugged or something?" Ino slammed her hands on the table she was really serious….

"I-I w-wouldn't mind..but…um.." Hinata started playing with her fingers. "Isn't it dangerous?" She stammered her pearly eyes whipping everywhere but my face.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto was laughing so hard he held his gut. "You…you *laugh* guys can't *laugh* be serious?" He wiped a tear from his face finally calming down. "Have you guys ever even been on a bus before? I mean no offence to Hinata of course I don't care about Ino-HEY-it's safe to go on don't worry." He dug into his ramen _again _how does this kid do it? I could see Hinata blush and Ino's jaw drop. However you can't blame these two if they have never taken the bus.

So I punched Naruto square in the head and his face landed into his ramen.

I pretended my hands were dirty and cleaned them with my napkin. "Well like Naruto said there isn't anything to be afraid of. You guys can just be dropped off at my house and then I'll lead you guys to the station and we can go." I have my ways I can be sweet and mean when I want to be.

"Are you sure? Because I've heard so many stories and all that about buses being really dirty and all that." Ino looked at me suspiciously.

"And-d I-I don't know if my Otou-sama would agree to it." Hinata added.

I sighed, "Certain buses are like that but not all guys it's going to be fine just bring 2 yen for going to the mall and back home. It'll all be fine. Hinata if you can't convince your father then you can just meet us at the mall simple as that." I took a bite out of my cake I was feeling a little better right now.

"Okay…hey wait why do you give Hinata-chan the choice of not coming on the bus?" Ino called out in her unfair voice. I giggled.

"Well, I don't think your parents are as strict to you as they are with Hinata here. So don't complain Ino." I smiled deviously at her.

Her face contorted and she became dumbfounded, "Fine then...as long as your next to me the whole ride!"

"Deal."

"Deal."

I could feel Sasuke looking at me, but I didn't want to face him. Why was he even acting this way?

"Sakura-chan…" Oh, it was Naruto almost forgot about him he turned his head to me and I couldn't contain myself. I laughed out so hard I wish I had my camera. His face was covered with noodles and soup. "Awww, don't laugh Sakura-chan! I'm going to smell like ramen all day now!"

Most of the table cracked up after that Kiba was banging the table and you could hear Choji choking because he tried to eat and laugh at the same time. Ino was practically in the same state as me, Hinata was trying hard not to giggle too loudly. That left the other cool three of our table: Gaara, Sasuke, and Shino. Gaara just kept his eyes closed ignoring the scene, Sasuke was smirking at Naruto at least that's something, and Shino remained that usual Shino self.

I swear the whole cafeteria was staring at us weirdly, but who cares? It was actually enjoyable to be around Ino for once. Smiling for real.

- Maybe, just maybe I can be happy still. -

"Bye Sakura-chan see you tomorrow. Don't forget call if anything happens!" Naruto waved while he stood behind my gate. We had walked together home talking about everything.

"Yeah I know Naruto thanks again!" I waved back and turned to open my door.

"Sakura! Welcome home!" It was my mother…finally home huh?

"Hello Sakura." Not surprised that Ugly was here too.

"Sakura!!!" Hana tackled me in a hug, I missed her slightly but I know she'll just do something to make me pissed off at her again.

"You have to say Sakura onee-chan Hana, remember sweetie?" Mom said in her sugar coaty voice. Which is sickening sometimes, she obviously wants something from me.

I pulled away from Hana and showed a fake smile to Ugly, then headed up to the stairs. When I reached the top of course mother had to call.

"Oh Sakura, I'm going to go out tonight would you watch your sister for me please?" Che.

"Yeah okaa-san sure." Although I know she doesn't deserve the name, I went to my room to let her lie to my sister so she could leave in peace without her crying her eyes out. Opening my door I laid my bag on my desk next to my laptop. The moment I started to change out of my uniform I heard the door click and silence downstairs apart from the T.V.

I put on my mini red heart printed pajama pants, yes hearts their quite cute, and a regular spaghetti strapped white shirt. Time to check on the girl…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was finally 9:00 PM so I brought Hana up to bring her to bed.

Before I shut the door she spoke, "Sakura onee-chan I want mama." I froze and looked at her.

"Hana okaa-san will come home soon but you have to sleep first then she'll come even quicker." I lied, she was little soon she'll learn how much of a scum bag mom actually was.

"Okay…" She yawned, I closed the door softly and walked to my room closing my own door. I brought my lap top to my bed and internet surfed with music on of course. It helps calm me down, music that is.

While going through my lap top I found some songs I wrote but never finished…this could come in handy.

Hmm…

* * *

**A.N. - JELLO**

**I gotta rush cuz I need to get ready to leave with my auntie SO guys I knwo this isn't much and blahblah. BUT glad you read it!!! I wonder what their going to do on shopping day?? "Hmm" **

**TEEHEE.**

**Love you guys3 **

**3:12 PM**

Until Next Time On :

**Smile For Me and I'll Smiel For You**


	11. This Is Not Good

**Gosh its been almost two months since I updated and I apologize SO SO MUCH. I'm such an imbecile :((( yes I use that word a lot. Well I really do hope you all are still reading so yeah I tried to make this one really good. Thanks everyone!**

**I didn't finish till 2:03am and edted today.**

**I don't feel like putting my usual header thingie, :)))**

* * *

**This Is Not Good**

**Chapter 10 of - **Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You

**Sakura Pov**

Today is Saturday, which means its mall day. Which means it's mall day with Hinata. Which means it's mall day with Hinata _and _Ino…

Sigh, why did I agree to this again?

Oh yeah, to be _nice, _I hate how I always do that to people all the time.

Anyways I should really be getting ready Ino should be here in about an hour .

- I'm looking out my window & all I see is nothing. -

_Ding Dong!_

It looks like it's time, I tied my last lace and started for the door.

I was greeted by a very ecstatic blonde girl who immediately squealed, "SAKURA! You look so pretty!" Her smile was so bright I know she was telling the truth. But really I'm not pretty at all, and I'm not being humble.

I only had on a mossy green textured shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She on the other hand _did _look pretty. Trust me when I say someone is attractive in some way it has to be true. I mean really I'm a trustworthy person!

Ino had on her Patagonia Skinnard jacket and I only know this because I've heard her gush about it to Sasuke before. I wasn't eavesdropping, its just that Ino's voice is that loud! She also had on make-up like she usually does at school, today was a different day, mall day. Her eye shadow was purple so she's probably wearing that color under. She made a butterfly effect with mascara and eyeliner, it was a true work of art.

I on the other hand do not know anything about applying make-up. I've practically only worn it on my face maybe twice in my life? And those were for only special occasions, I wasn't the one to put it on my face either.

Back to where we once were…though, "Thanks Ino. You do too, um let me grab my jacket." I managed a good smile and went to retrieve what I needed. It's not too chilly today so it's okay if we walk.

"So Sakura how have you and Naruto been lately?" Her eyes were gleaming like she had some hidden agenda. I shivered thinking of what she might do to me.

"Well we're okay I guess it's the same as always." I replied nonchalantly.

"The same? What do you mean by that, hmmmm?" She pressed on, and I think I twitched a little. While she said this her head got a little closer to me.

"Err…just the same. Nothing's changed between us since I've known him." I looked forward, we were getting closer to the bus stop. Thank goodness.

"For really seriously?" She asked in total disbelief. What up with that?

"Yeah, why? Is it wrong or something?" What's she thinking? It's just Naruto we're talking about here. He's still the hyperactive ramen loving freak that he's always been. That and his voice got slightly deeper and he's…slightly taller than me now. SLIGHTLY.

She face palmed herself, I just stared at her like she was crazy, "I feel so bad for Naruto!" Ino muttered under her breath.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Did something happen to him that she knows about and I don't?

"Oh nothing Sakura-hey look isn't that the bus stop?" And just like that she left my side running toward the sign.

I had just gotten there when our bus arrived, "Okay remember just put in the change I already told you about in the coin slot and follow me to a seat. Got it?" I instructed her.

"Psh, of course I'm not stupid I mean come on Sakura." She rolled her eyes at me and I took in a deep breath. Praying that nothing went wrong as I started up the steps.

- But will you take my hand and let me see more? -

**Normal POV **

"Hinata-chan you look so adorable in that outfit!" Ino announced to the whole mall as the girls started in.

"I agree with her Hinata you are so cute! Not that you aren't everyday though." Sakura smiled at her blushing friend.

"T-thank you." Hinata twiddled her fingers staring down at her feet. She had on a white and dark blue striped long knit shirt and dark blue leggings with white flats.

"NOW THEN, lets shop till we drop ladies!" Ino ushered the two girls where they arrived at the center of the first floor. "Okay first things first, what do you guys need to get? So then after we can just look around for things we just want." Her face gleaming with excitement she was ready to jump out of her boots.

"W-well I a-actually need to find…um some a-accessories for my g-graduation dress. So…I need some help with that." The purple haired girl's moon shaped eyes shifted to everything except her friends. She felt embarrassed having to burden them by asking them for help.

Sakura blinked, "You already got your dress Hinata? We have like five months till June, I don't even know what I'm looking for. " She stated blankly, her expression slightly surprised.

"It w-was-"

"You what? Sakura you're telling me you haven't gotten your graduation dress yet? Not even shoes? Heck I would have bought it custom made a long time ago. Actually I did but that's beside the point!" Ino's breaths came out ragged as she calmed down from her hysterics.

"Anyways…of course we'll help you Hinata it'll be easy just tell us as many details as you can about the dress and we can get to the first store." Sakura wasn't good with make-up but she was great with outfits and finding whatever suited them if she said so herself. So with Hinata's needs it shouldn't be a problem.

"Right! Then after we HAVE to get Sakura her dress or at least give you some options!" Ino intervened coming back from her disbelief. She whished her head from Hinata to Sakura.

"A-alright, well it has…"

- Because if you don't I'll be lost forever. -

"HEY, Sasuke what's up with you being an ass again!" Naruto had just finished his basketball training by himself when he spotted his stoic friend walking by. And remembering how the young Uchiha heir had been treating _his _Sakura-chan he decided to finally question his supposedly best friend again.

Said boy had his hands in his pockets and stopped but said nothing not turning back. Staring at the red swing set in front of him. It's seats bellowing in the cold air, _cold _and knuckle headed Naruto was out here practicing?

Sheesh.

By this time though his vision was blocked because this knuckle head had appeared in his way,

"What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke asked boredly, annoyed that his walk got interrupted.

Naruto glared at him hard, "Listen why the hell are you being so bipolar? First, you're all 'shut the fuck up' then you go to yourself whose not a total jackass. Then you go back to the 'shut the fuck up'!" He set his basketball down. "You know how differently you've been since you started dating Ino? It wasn't till a while later but still." His cerulean eyes held fury and confusion begging his best friend to give him answers.

It was Sasuke's turn to glare, "What shit are you complaining about now loser? Ino? So what? People change when they get older idiot deal with it." He spat keeping his daring eyes on Naruto.

"There you go all over again! What's wrong with you, can't you tell Sakura-chan or me anything! You keep shutting people out like that and sooner or later you won't have anyone by your side!" He was seething how could this happen all so fast?

"Tch. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Is she all you ever talk about? You're like some sick puppy, you're pathetic." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto countered, "How am I pathetic when I can trust my friends? When I can face my problems? HOW AM I PATHETIC JUST BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT SOMEONE MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD!" His arm had swung out to the side to show just how much he was holding back from hurting his _best_ friend.

Sasuke's eyelids lowered, his lips in a firm line, "Care? You're probably just obsessed and can't deny it." He smirked.

That was all until he saw a very familiar, very tan fist.

- And I don't want that since I would rather be with you. -

"Sakuraaaaa, come on! Can't you atleast try on one dress for me?" Ino pleaded using her puppy dog face. They had already gotten Hinata's accessories and surprisingly shoes that paired up with her dress very nicely too.

"For the last time no woman I don't want to! I have a lot of time to worry about getting my dress. And by the time I do it should be cheaper, have you ever heard of lowering the price? They do that when no ones buying those dresses. I can just get one of them so it shows that I won't get the same as some other girl at school." Sakura rolled her eyes, it was such a drag to go shopping for something you don't even need right now.

"Um…" Came a quiet voice.

"But you can just get it out of the way NOW! Come on the boys around us are looking at me like I'm some psycho! But I'm doing all this for you anyways!" Ino threw her arms in the air and she was right however not just boys, all mall citizens could hear her even when they were currently at the food court.

"Uh…"

"Ugh Ino how about we go shopping for my dress on some other month when it's closer to June. I'll let you choose it if you like even." Sakura sighed, sippng her bubble tea as she waited for a reply. Her cheeks slightly pink at a few boys who winked at her when they passed by.

"Hmmm…" Ino pondered on the thought for a moment.

"I-I uh t-think you should agree Ino-chan." Hinata held her shopping bag in her pale hands tighter hoping she wouldn't get yelled at like Ino had been doing to Sakura just now.

Sipping her low fat pineapple smoothie Ino smiled, "Okay if I'm choosing your dress I don't wanna hear any lip or else I'll punch you for breaking your promise." She commented slyly, "It won't be hard or anything just a little so you learn your lesson." Stuffing a french fry into her mouth.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine Ino have it your way but nothing too short or revealing or something like that. I don't wanna look like some slut begging for attention."

"I'll see what I can do Sakura I'll see what I can do." Ino winked.

Sakura felt her eye twitch, "You're a big freak aren't you?"

"HEY, am not!" She huffed.

'_Oh no…'_ Hinata sweat dropped as the two continued to bicker. '_You would think they were best friends or something. How they fight, but I can see…in their eyes their enjoying every minute of it.' _

- So please don't just stare I want you to hold me too. -

Sasuke staggered back a few steps his cheek already swelling, a miniscule trail of blood flowed from his lips. You could have sworn his eyes glinted red as he lunged toward Naruto.

He caught the first kick Sasuke tried to throw at him, "Your too slow Sasuke your probably pissed off cause' you know what I think?" Naruto was able to land another punch this time in Sasuke's stomach. "I think _you're _jealous because I spend more time with Sakura-chan."

Sasuke held his stomach for a brief second before taking Naruto's shoulders and kneeing him in the gut, "You're an idiot Naruto and I don't give a shit what you think." The young Uchiha struck Naruto's back with his elbow and his body slammed on the cement.

But that didn't keep the whiskered boy down, "You're the idiot for denying it teme." He tackled Sasuke to the ground and lifted him up by his jacket, "I'm not that dense to see that you like Sakura-chan too and just dating Yamanaka because their almost alike." Naruto held his fist in the air glaring straight into Sasuke's endless black eyes.

Which seemed to look surprised till they returned to their enraged selves, "You don't need to hold back since we're not in class anymore." Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrist that was on the same hand keeping him down tightly. "Because I don't like Sakura and I'm not stopping myself this time." He tried to bend the wrist so he could pain Naruto enough to let go, succeeding.

'_Liar'_

Naruto released his hold on the boy below him and backed away with Sasuke's hand still on his wrist making him kneel at the coursing hurt. He was still able to raise his head and see his friend's face, "Now your lying to yourself-" He grunted. "But fine I won't stop or hold back either."

He bit Sasuke's hand causing him to let go punching him in the stomach again, "I won't stop till you admit that you like Sakura-chan and that you're a complete ass for using Ino like this." Naruto pushed Sasuke so that he landed harshly on the dirt near them.

"_Because _I'm tired of seeing Sakura-chan cry when you hurt her. " He looked down on his friend.

"I'm tired of everything suddenly changing ever since you started dating Ino." His fists clenched, knuckles pulsing through.

"I'm sick of knowing that my best friend out of everyone else is the one making the girl that I…I've been in love with since the day she smiled at me look less happy than she's ever been." Naruto's face softened thinking of that time, the time they had met for the very first time.

_**Flashback~**_

"_Ha ha Sasuke I got you!" A giddy blond haired boy jumped in glee havng shot his friend with a water gun._

_The five year old Sasuke whiped the water from his eyes and ran to Naruto, aiming in his childlike way with his own blue water gun. _

_They were playing at a local park near Naruto's home while Itachi played catch with his friend Kisame. This weird fish looking boy, but don't say anything about that or he'll…scare you._

_Sasuke was able to hit Naruto's pants at his lower area making water spread farther on his black pants. _

_He smirked cutely causing few little girls to blush at the sight, "Now I got you Naruto! And look you peed in your pants!" He laughed running away as he was chased by his friend._

_From afar sat a very sad pink haired girl swinging softly on her red swing. She sniffled while looking down at her dirty shoes. She had just ran away from home after hearing her parents argue yet again about something pointless. Her mind just couldn't bear it so she slipped away from her home without them noticing. It was already almost sunset._

_Locks from her bangs obscured some of her vision from the two boys who were having the time of their lives. She recognized them from school but she never spoke to them. She was too shy so she never spoke to a lot of people much._

'_I wish I could be like them' She thought._

_Free tears began to travel down her plump cheeks too soon for her to stop them. She swung harder and higher to forget._

_Forget the yelling._

_Forget the fighting._

_Forget everything._

"_Hey you up there!" She heard a voice._

_Her head shot up and her leafy eyes widened as she swung back down. She met gazes with both the sunny haired boy and black haired boy. _

"_Why are you crying?" The black haired one asked._

_She slowed the swing down tears still slowly falling and she just broke down in front of the two. Her hands covering her face._

_Naruto paniced immediately, "What do we do? What do we do? Sasuke! Sasuke! What are we going to do?" Naruto started crying himself._

"_What! Why are YOU crying you're a boy? Um…uh…Itachi-niichan! Itach-niichan!" Sasuke waved his arms so his brother would come over. He was older he should know more about girls._

_Itachi and Kisame looked to the side from where they were standing and ran over when they realized there was a little girl crying on a swing and Naruto._

"_Sasuke what happened?" Asked his older brother being very mature for such an early age._

"_Yeah what happened to these two?" Kisame scratched his head._

"_W-well she started crying-" He pointed to the girl. "then Naruto started crying then..then…" And so dear little Sasuke also started crying and he covered his eyes with his arms while he wailed with the other two kids._

_The older boys sweat dropped at them all, "Uh Itachi you take care of this your better with kids." Kisame backed away a little motioning for Itachi to go._

_Itachi sighed and decided to he talk to the two boys first, "Okay calm down and tell me what happened first." He laid his palms gently on their small heads._

_Naruto spoke first, "Well me and Sasuke saw Sakura-chan crying and I wanted to see what's wrong so we came over." He sniffled. "But when I asked her she started crying more and I didn't know whaat to do! So I started to cry." His salty tears drying._

_Vigorously rubbing his eyes Sasuke included, "What he said." looking up to his brother._

_Now seven year old Itachi may be older however he was still under the age of knowing how to understand them sometimes. Either way he patted his little brother and friend's head and slowly walked to the whimpering girl._

_He crouched down to get a better view of her uncovered face, "What's wrong with you Sakura-chan?" If he remembered what Naruto said that was her name._

_She shook her head._

"_I don't think we can help you if your not gonna tell us." He smiled lightly to her._

_Sakura looked in Itachi's eyes and couldn't help herself. She slipped off the swing and circled her small arms as much around him as possible. _

"_I hate it when my parents yell at each other. I hate it so I left my house and came here." New found tears flowed down as she closed her eye lids tighter._

_The boy she held in her arms softened, bringing his arm to soothe the girl down he told her, "You shouldn't leave your house when you're parents don't know Sakura-chan. We have to take you back, okay?" He felt her nod. "But if you want to talk to us just come to the park after school any time you can. We'll be playing till dinner time." He lightly took her hands from his shirt._

_Her mouth in a sad pout, "Can you smile for me Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked giving her one of his own._

_All the while Naruto and Sasuke stared, Kisame playing catch by himself._

"_Please?" He tried again._

_She tried but couldn't seem to form one, so he tickled her tummy until she rang out in laughter. Sakura was about to die of laughing until Itachi calmed and stopped._

_Her face still beaming more genuine than before, "There you go now you look a lot better." He rustled her hair and stood up walking to Sakura's side to take her hand._

_The young _happy _girl smiled brightly to the boys in front of her, "I can't wait to see you both tomorrow at school!" _

_Their little hearts skipped a beat seeing such a pretty smile, the both of them blushed looking away from Sakura. Naruto scratched his nose smiling embarrassingly, not knowing why. His friend squirting water at a rock to look like he hadn't heard a thing._

"_Aww Sasuke and Naruto are blushing!" Kisame teased._

_Sakura watched when the two started to chase around the fishy boy, she tilted her head. "Nii-san what does blushing mean?" She quirked her head to the side._

_Itachi glanced down at her, "Uhh…you'll know when you get older." _

"_Oh, okay Nii-san…um Nii-san why does that big boy look like a fishy?"_

_Kisame stopped running causing the boys chasing him to run into his back._

"_Uh oh…" Naruto bit Kisame's leg to distract him while Sasuke jumped on his back to push him down. _

"_Sakura-chan let's take you home now." Itachi started leading when Sakura told him her directions. Sasuke and Naruto had run after them when they were far enough away from the park._

_**~Present~**_

"How can you just throw everything away Sasuke? " Naruto gazed at the swing set ahead of them isolated from children.

Sasuke's mind went to the sky above them, the clouds hovering painting bits of the sky white. "I didn't throw anything away…Naruto…" He closed his eyes.

'_I never knew that that was love I care fore Sakura too. I feel the same way as Naruto, this is a freaking stupid coincidence.'_

"Why do you want me to admit that I like Sakura?" He asked his arms spread out on the grass.

His best friend grinned foxly, "So that I know whether or not if I have to keep her away from guys like you. Cuz someday I'm gonna marry Sakura-chan and we're gonna have lots of kids!" He hollered to the world.

"Tch, not if she's with me. And marriage? This early Naruto that's not happening."

"So you admit you like her Sasuke?"

'_Shit'_

It wasn't suppose to slip out like that,"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"It was probably the same time as you except I never realized it."

"Well that's gay."

"Why?"

"Because we both like the same girl and she's our best friend."

- I'd feel better everyday knowing you'd be there. -

"Bye Sakura I'll see you at school Monday!" Ino waved her arms from inside her driver's car.

"Yeah see you then!" Sakura laughed at how entertaining the blonde looked.

She unlocked her door finding her home dark because it was already 9:00pm. They had gone out to eat dinner together as well, on Ino though since she inssisted.

Sakura slid off her jacket when she arrived to her room and closed her door. She laid on her bed jamming her earphones in her ears, turning the level up on her ipod and lifted her arm to cover her eyes.

'_What am I doing? Talking to Ino again, I don't want to get close to her. I don't want any of this, I don't need any of this.'_

'_I was happy I should be happy so why the fuck am I crying like this all over again?'_

She accidentally knocked a book off of her desk. Hearing the plop she searched blindly by feeling her way toward it. She knew what it was, the photo album.

Sakura knew that she shouldn't have for it would just be stupid but she did anyways. She opened it turning to a certain page. Their a picture of her and her parents.

Together holding either side of her and smiling at the camera person. Her body shook, she held the picture against her heart.

"I miss you." She whimpered. "I miss you, the both of you so much."

'_But I'm such a coward I can't admit to anything.'_

* * *

**A.N.**_** - **_**I****'M FOURTEEN NOW :D**

**If you guys are confused then if you read this it should confirm a few thoughts. **

**Well Let's see here Sakura's parents as you guys know _are_ divorced she just misses them together and I guess the past. I may or may not show her father up sooner or later if you guys want to. Yes he is not dead, I just don't really know how to put him in the story yet.**

**Ask questions if you're still unsure!**

Until Next Time On :

**Smile For Me and I'll Smile For You**


End file.
